Till Death Do Us Part Or Something Like That!
by hjh-31
Summary: Kitty and Pietro get paired up for an assignment. What will happen... Kietro. Read and Review. UPDATED! Chapter 23!
1. This Is A Joke Right?

Chapter One.  
  
Kitty sat in Social Life Studies twiddling her thumbs. This class was always so boring! Why do I have to take this stupid class anyways, it was just so pointless! I'm never going to get married, never going to have any kids so I don't really have to know how to handle family problems. I really hate this class!  
  
Just then she heard Heather Graham's annoying yet seductive cackle coming from the back row.  
  
I wonder what has her pheromones at an all time high this early in the morning! Figures. Pietro Maximoff! Geez I hate that guy, bouncing from one cheerleader to the other every other day or week. He's the most arrogant, egotistical, self-centred, mentally challenged, brain dead loser I've ever met! No big surprise that he keeps company with the dumbest girls in school. He probably has a hard time reading a stop sign at a street corner! Oh no - he caught me looking at him! Turn around Kitty, turn around.  
  
"Alright class its time for your new assignment. I'll be pairing you up for this one so be prepared to work with a partner for over the next four weeks. You could either learn to work with each as friends or kill each other, either way I get my results. Each and every one of you, for the next four weeks will be married to someone, dealing with the everyday situations that a couple go through. You'll have the take the good along with the bad, I say that with a pinch of salt, and learn to work through your problems or situations AS A TEAM. So without further ado, let the games begin."  
  
Mrs. Peters the teacher from hell. What a like totally lame assignment! Why doesn't like she just shoot me now and get it over with! Anyways, whatever the assignment is I just hope I don't get paired up with Pietro.  
  
"Kitty and Pietro." Mrs. Peters called out simultaneously.  
  
No. no. she did not just say that. Am I like dead? I must be dreaming! Pinch yourself Kitty, time to wake up! No. no. this cannot be happening! I have to do something about this!  
  
"Mrs. Peters can I please, please, please like have another partner. I don't think Pietro and I will."  
  
"Kitty when I was explaining the do and don'ts of this assignment, may I ask where was your head?"  
  
Kitty could hear the snickers from the other students all around her. * I hate you! *  
  
"I said you'd have to either work out your issues as friends or kill each other. I'm just guessing that for you and Mr. Maximoff, the latter will be coming a lot before the honeymoon."  
  
I really, really, really like hate you! Me and Pietro! Pietro and Me! Pryde and Maximoff! Nope, no matter how I say it just doesn't make sense! This day sucks big time. What am I going to do? I really have to find a way out of this stupid assignment or at least find a way to dump Pietro! I wonder who Heather got to be her partner.  
In the cafeteria.  
  
"Heather can I like talk to you?" Kitty asked with a determined expression on her face. * Why am I talking to this brain dead bimbo? *  
  
"What do you want reject?" Heather scowled.  
  
"Listen as much as I'd like to sit and exchange wise cracks with you all day, I really need a favour!" Kitty hated to ask for anything from this life sized blow doll with the brain to match but she was desperate. * Gosh I've sunk to an all time low! * "What is it Pryde and make it fast, my husband - Lance and I are about to have lunch together!" Heather looked pretty annoyed and pretty distracted too!  
  
Kitty stifled the urge to snicker - * How does she remember to breathe? * "Lance is your partner, that's great! I was just like wondering if you wouldn't mind switching partners with me for this Social Life assignment! I mean you wouldn't like believe who I got paired up with!"  
  
"Like I care Pryde. I've already got the perfect husband and I don't think I want to trade."  
  
"What if I do all your homework for you for the next two months!" * It would certainly be an improvement from what you hand in now. * "I mean wouldn't you like rather be paired up with the hottest, sexiest, hunkiest, dreamiest, most god-like creature to ever walk the face of this earth!" * I can't believe I just said that! *  
  
"You got paired up with Leonardo Dicaprio?"  
  
"Heather do you like listen to yourself when you speak? No you idi- No Heather, I'm talking about Pietro. I mean just this morning you guys were looking pretty cosy!" * You are such a like total dope!*  
  
"Pietro is so like last period. Have you seen Lance Alvers, he is such a total hottie! I think I'll hang on to my husband if you don't mind." No sooner had she said that, Lance appeared with a single rose in his hand. "You are so sweet! Isn't he just so sweet Pryde?"  
  
"Yeah it's so sweet, I think I'm like getting a toothache. Hi Lance, bye Lance. I'm leaving before my I.Q. drops any lower."  
  
"Um. hey Kitty. how's it going?" - Lance said with a blank expression on his face.  
I have got to find another partner even if I have to like ask every single girl in the entire Social Life class. Which by the way I just might. 


	2. Dealing with it

Chapter Two.  
  
Kitty stormed through the mansion doors and let out a loud, piercing scream. She flung her backpack across the mansion foyer. Kitty started pacing up and down; she was so frustrated, how the hell was she going to get out of this assignment! Mrs. Peters was not a living in the real world; you should be able to buy everyone off or at least the majority. She had wasted the entire day trying to switch partners with every single girl in Social Life, the begging, the grovelling, oh the agony! The only thing that could have made this day worse was actually having to see that jerk Pietro.  
  
"Kitty do yuh mind, I could still hear outta this ear!" Rogue called out from the couch. "What's got yuh so wound up?"  
  
"I like hate my school, I like hate my teachers, I like hate my life, and I like absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, HATE PIETRO MAXIMOFF! Do you like know that Mrs. Peters my Social Life teacher actually expects me to like do an assignment with that loser! I mean if it wasn't like bad enough that I had to like take that stupid class, you know, I have to be like paired up with the most pompous, arrogant guy I've ever known! As if I would ever think about like marrying a chauvinistic, egotistical, worm like him, I mean I would never like, ever like, even consider-"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh. She hated it when Kitty got annoyed, she automatically goes on rambling from one thing to the next and it is always compounded excessively with the words 'like' and 'you know'. Judging from the way she was rambling on-  
  
"He is the stupidest, most air-headed jerk like ever. You know if it was like Lance I mean yeah maybe it wouldn't like be so bad but Pietro- hah! I would like even take Todd, you know-"  
  
* Oh brother! How am I going to snap Kitty out of this one? * Rogue groaned and walked up to Kitty shaking her shoulders vigorously. "Kitty! Kitty? Kitty snap outta it! Kitty!!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh hey there Rogue, when did you like get here?"  
  
"Kitty yuh seriously need some therapy. What's the deal with yuh? Yuh've been rambling on for the last ten minutes about some stupid assignment and Pietro!" * I'm like such ah idiot! Why did I say that! *  
  
"Pietro- assignment- I like hate my life! What am I going to do Rogue? I can't be married to like Pietro, he's so annoying! He likes take pleasure in-"  
  
* Well at least she's come back down ah little; she acknowledges I'm in the same time zone with her! Now what would bring her crashing back down completely? Oh, I know- * "So- do I sense some hidden loving between you and Pietro?"  
  
Kitty immediately stopped her sentence short. Her face turned an unnatural shade of red too, more like purple!  
  
* Hah, I knew that would work. *  
  
"Are you like totally crazy Rogue? I would rather like be covered in blood and dropped in a tank filled with man-eating sharks! Me- love Pietro! I would rather kiss a beached sea cow! I would even take Todd over him, which by the way is another reason I hate Pietro! I had to like ask every girl in class to switch partners with me, even the one with Todd- and he like smells! This has like been the most horrible, gruesome-"  
  
*What have I done? I'm gonna go jump out the window! * "Kitty!? Kitty- Evan tore up your Brad Pitt poster and burned it!"  
  
"What!? He did what!?"  
  
* I knew that would work! *  
  
"I'm so sorry Rogue but I'm just so angry. I think I'm just gonna go lie down, it's been a long day." Kitty finally stopped pacing, grabbed her backpack and headed upstairs. She hadn't even gotten halfway up the stairs properly, when the doorbell rang.  
  
Rogue walked over to answer and there stood the man of the hour, leaning against the doorway, looking as gorgeous as always, Pietro.  
  
Kitty saw him and phased through the floor.  
  
Rogue let out a long groan and between seeing red and - seeing red, she finally managed to stumble out- "What are yuh doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Roguey. Is Kitty home yet?" Pietro brushed past her.  
  
"Um- yeah Pietro come on in. Uh- Kitty yuh husband's here!" Rogue called out jokingly.  
  
"I really like don't care Rogue. He can go stick his head up his-"  
  
"Well you heard her. See you around Maximoff!" Rogue immediately started pushing him out the door. She suddenly felt a strong wind rush past her and she saw Pietro at the top of the stairs. * I'm not in the mood for this! * "Fine Pietro, Kitty's room is down the hall second door on the left. Don't touch anything of mine or I'll personally drop by yuh dump of a house and personally drop yuh, got it!"  
  
"Easy there Rogue, I just want to talk."  
  
"Yeah whatever, I'm sick of this!" - she walked out the front door and slammed it shut.  
Pietro raced to Kitty's door, feeling just a bit uneasy about being in the middle of X-men territory. *Geez I hope she invites me in because I'm really not in the mood for a run in with Daniels! I wonder what the inside of her room looks like! Probably filled with bubble gum pop posters and pink stuffed animals. Typical valley girl! * He quietly rapped on Kitty's door but there came no reply. He knocked again but this time slowly turning the doorknob. It wasn't anything he expected; the walls painted in a perfect powder blue setting plastered with Brad Pitt and Tom Welling posters, contrasted with the deep purple of her roommate's. Although Pietro hated to admit it, he found Kitty intriguing; being the only girl in Bayville that he hadn't had a decent five-minute conversation with. They always ended up arguing with either him or her stomping away angrily. He walked over to the window, the view inexplicably amazing; you could almost see most of Bayville. His train of thoughts interrupted by a voice from behind.  
  
"Like, what are you in here Pietro?" Kitty stood there with an annoyed scowl on her face.  
  
* Wow she looks incredible! * Her deep blue eyes were complimented by her light baby blue hooded cardigan and cargo skirt to match, her chestnut brown hair resting gently on her shoulders. Normally her hair would be up in a bouncy ponytail, but not today. * As a matter of fact she looks hot! Did I just say that? *  
  
"Pietro didn't you like hear me? What are you doing here?" Her annoyed scowl quickly gravitating to an angry one.  
  
"Now is that anyway to greet your husband? Kitty I'm hurt, I at least expect a kiss when I get home!" *Five seconds before she starts yelling her head off. One two, three, four, five-*  
  
"Why you little obnoxious, self-absorbed, arrogant, thick-headed jerk! How dare you like come."  
  
* Yup, right on cue! Hah! * "Easy there Kitten I just came over to find out if you're alright with this assignment thing! I mean I don't mind working with you, as a matter of fact I look forward to every single moment alone with a pretty kitty such as yourself!" He raised his eyebrow suggestively. Pietro felt a certain attraction to Kitty, he found her to be a challenge. Being the only girl he didn't have on his scorecard was part of the reason her found himself drawn to her; then on the other hand he found that his emotions for her were somewhat genuine.  
  
"I'm like fine with the assignment and don't like call me Kitten! Now if you don't mind I have like tons of homework, don't let the door hit you on the way out!" She brushed past him and plopped down on the bed, lethargically dragging books out of her backpack. She grew annoyed when she realised Pietro had absolutely no intentions of leaving. "Pietro what do you really want? If it isn't like bad enough that I'm forced to do this assignment with you because like no stupid girl in the like whole stupid class would like switch partners with me, I have to sit here and stare at your unsightly face and more even disgusting smell!"  
  
"Hey I resent that! Girls would kill to have a piece of this action. I'm a gift; heaven sent." Pietro smirked.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and pretended to stick a finger down her mouth. "You know I was like going to slam my head against a brick wall but I think I'll like just stay here and let you annoy me to death!"  
  
"Come on Kitten, I'm a fun guy once you get to know me! Not to mention totally cute!"  
  
"Yeah so is like a skunk before it decides to change the scent of your perfume! And DON'T call me Kitten!"  
  
"Look you both know that we need to do this assignment..."  
  
"Yeah as much as I need the Ebola virus!" Kitty chimed in.  
  
"Hey would you at least let me finish! This assignment could be a good thing, give us a chance to get to know each other. We could even become friends, maybe even more." Pietro said with hopeful eyes.  
Kitty didn't know what it was that made her go all-silent but just looking into his eyes made her stomach do flip-flops. She hated Pietro so much, that the slightest thought of spending any amount of time with him made her want to blow chunks. But it was different somehow, this time he made feel as if nothing else existed in the world, nothing else mattered... but him. He was so beautiful, his sliver hair setting off his perfect features, his large blue eyes, cute nose and even cuter lips. His physique was to die for, earning his reputation of god-like figure. * What am I saying? * Feeling her face go completely hot she strayed away from his gaze. She could feel the lumps rise in her throat as she fought hard to keep them down. Finally she stumbled out... "I guess since I'm like stuck with you, we could make this work."  
  
Kitty struggled hard, (much to her amazement), to keep her sudden excitement silent as Pietro slowly walked up to her. He took her hand in his and she felt a tingle shoot up her spine.  
  
"I know we can make this partnership work." He gazed into her eyes. Her deep blue eyes shimmering like pools, so passionate, so expressive, so incredible. She was so beautiful, so vibrant, so warm and caring, he gently placed his lips on hers and they both escaped reality for but a brief moment.  
Kitty suddenly snapped back to reality and she realised Pietro was still kissing her. * Ew, what am I doing? * She quickly pulled away. She felt an uncertainty within her, feelings that she didn't even know she had but she quickly dismissed them. "Pietro what's like wrong with you? This is just an assignment loser! Don't you like ever touch me, or even think about kissing me ever again!"  
  
"But I thought. never mind."  
  
And with those with he speed out the mansion. She almost detected hurt in his voice; she even saw in his eyes. Could it be? Did Pietro actually like her? Nah... never. He goes through girls like a cop goes through donuts; we each got caught up in the moment, that's all.  
  
* Or did you Kitty? *  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Believing Or Is It?

Chapter Three.  
NEXT DAY IN THE CAFETERIA....  
"So did you do it yo? Did you kiss her? By the way which one did you choose?" Todd asked him anxiously anticipating the answer. He didn't know what was so fascinating about his friend's love life; maybe it was the fact that he and Pietro made a bet (things had been a bit on the dull side at the Brotherhood house). If Pietro could take actually get a date with an X- girl, he would have to go outside in his boxers, in the freezing cold, singing on top of the school flagpole, "Mary had a little Lamb." Everything happened so fast that afternoon, Todd hadn't even realised when the bet got so intense. Just the thought of it made him shudder.  
  
"No, I didn't kiss her! And obviously Kitty would be the only logical choice, with Jean being a telepath and Rogue just being plain scary!" * Which technically was a lie but how would he know that! * "Would you just pace yourself? I need to catch her when she least expecting it, catch her off her guard. This assignment couldn't have come in a more perfect time; all I have to do is turn on the Maximoff charm and sweep her off her feet. This bet was about to cranked up a notch." Peitro's sinister look was slowly replaced by a warm smile.  
  
"You better not go falling for no X-geek yo, especially not Kitty Pryde! Lance would kill you! Besides you can't use your assignment as a way of asking Kitty out yo! It would be too easy, especially for you! She has to go because she wants too!" Todd said this with a concerned, cautious look on his face. He knew Lance liked Kitty but was a bit unsure why he hadn't made a big deal about not being paired up with her for this assignment. How would he react if he saw Kitty and Pietro together!  
  
"Yeah he really likes her, which would explain why he's the corner of the cafeteria playing tonsil hockey with Heather Graham. You know I think Lance fails this Social Life class on purpose, just so he can get paired up with one cheerleader or the other!" Peitro's warm smile quickly faded away and was replaced by a disgusted smirk. Heather was such an airhead! The only reason he was cosying up with her was to maintain his reputation as biggest flirt and scratch another cheerleader off his list.  
  
"I don't think so yo! Maybe he really has trouble sticking the life lessons in this class!"  
  
"Yeah Todd, three years running!" Pietro said with a sarcastic overtone. "Maybe you should just go get some lunch before you hurt yourself!"  
Pietro sat there racking his brains out. How was he going to convince Kitty that his feelings for her were genuine - feelings for her genuine, yeah right! This assignment should make things a lot easier but for some reason everything seemed more complicated. He was thrilled to be paired up with Kitty- he would play with her emotions a bit, score a date or even a girlfriend for a week out of it, and simultaneously scratch another girl's name off his scorecard, and not just any girl - an X-geek! This was going to be sweet!  
Kitty sat in Social Life bored out of her skull- again. This was a recurring theme. She hadn't given up on finding a way out of this assignment, her brief encounter with Pietro yesterday making her even more determined than ever. That kiss! It had kept her awake most of the night, aside from her feelings of confusion; not knowing whether to admit she was like slowly falling for Pietro or to like just chalk it up to being a bad reaction to yesterday's meatloaf in the cafeteria.  
  
"Alright class here are your list of assignment scenarios to begin working through. Kitty take one and pass it down. As I said yesterday, you will be working through these scenarios together. However for all of you who have a problem with this assignment....  
  
* Why is she staring at me? *  
  
"For all of you who have a problem with this assignment you can automatically take an F, failing the class and repeating it next semester. Have fun."  
  
Groans could be heard from all over the classroom. * I really hate you! * But then again this doesn't have to be a bad thing! Pietro could be like an okay guy, after all look at the way he acted yesterday at the mansion. With those words she felt a cool breeze brush past her, so did the rest of the class, papers flying everywhere. She saw a single red rose and a card attached to it. * Is Pietro crazy! He's using his mutation here, in front of everyone! * She read the card silently,  
  
My cutest Kitten,  
  
I know things are really weird between us right now, after yesterday and all. It came as quite a surprise when I kissed you but it definitely meant something to me, it affected me much more than I thought it would have. I have to talk to you Kitty because the truth is my precious darling; I think I'm falling for you, really, really hard. But then again I've been falling for you a long time now. Meet me in the park, near the lake, after school; if you don't show up I know I'll have my answer. But I really need to see you (no pressure though).  
  
Hoping to be yours forever, Pietro.  
A small smile crept across Kitty's face. She had to admit it was a little romantic but that thought vanished as quickly as it came. It was Pietro- nothing else to add to that! This had to be like some sort of trick, something to get my defences down but why? Why would he want me in vulnerable position? It was hard to believe that after all this time exchanging insults and wisecracks to each other; Pietro would be like falling for her. It made no sense! Before yesterday they had like barely said two words to each and now he was asking to me to meet him in the park! This was unreal; it was crazy. I'll like be there Pietro and I'm going to find out just what you have up your sleeve.  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. It Hurts

Chapter Four.  
Kitty avoided Pietro at all costs! Of course this would be really difficult since he was in her last two classes. With sweaty palms and a racing heart she entered the Physics classroom. She even came a few minutes late rather than her regular few minutes early so she won't have to sit there and stare at everyone who waltzes in the classroom- including Pietro.  
  
"So nice of you to finally join us Miss Pryde, hurry up and find your seat." Mr. Johnson looked annoyed but couldn't have a problem with Kitty being late since she was usually the first one in class.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson, it like won't happen again." She quickly scanned around the classroom- no Pietro. He wasn't there! Part of her was relieved that he wasn't there to make her feel uncomfortable but another part was concerned as to where he might be. * What's wrong with me, I shouldn't be feeling this way! I mean it isn't like he was my boyfriend or anything, why should I care if he's not in class when he's like supposed to be! But I sure wish that I knew where he was, I wouldn't feel as if something's missing! That couldn't just be me! * However despite her efforts to shrug off her concern, she wore a worried expression.  
  
"Kitty are vou alvright?" Kurt asked his friend with deep concern, seeing the expression plastered all over her face.  
  
"I'm like fine Kurt, why do you ask?" Kitty said rather nonchalantly.  
  
"Vell- vou look a little pale. I told vou that eating that meatloaf vesterday vas a bad idea!" Kurt said jokingly but quickly sobered up as his friend failed to find the humour in what he just said. "Kitty are vou sure vou're alright?"  
  
"Kurt I'm like fine but would you like do me a huge favour?" Kitty's eyes growing wide.  
  
"Sure, vhat is it?"  
  
"Could you like tell Scott that I won't be needing a ride home this afternoon, I've got a meeting scheduled with Mrs. Peters to try and convince her to like switch my partner. I don't want to be like stuck with Pietro as a husband for four weeks- even if he's a pretend one." Kitty tried to make herself sound as convincing as possible so as not to raise any doubt in her friend's mind as to whether her excuse was genuine or not.  
  
"Vou got it! Do vou vant me to vait vith vou until vou finish you meeting?" Kurt asked concerned.  
  
"Nah I'll be like fine. I'll call the mansion and you can just like port back and pick me up!" Kitty gave a muffled sigh of relief as Kurt bought her story. Now only if she could figure out what Pietro was really up too...  
He wasn't in Geometry either! This was strange - Pietro hardly ever missed a class, and to think that would be the strange thing! Concern grew into borderline worry. Kitty didn't want to admit it but she was really worried, where could he be? The last five minutes for last period to let out was taking an eternity. Four, three, two, one, RING...  
  
Kitty dashed out the classroom, quickly making her way to her locker. She didn't know why but she wanted to get to the park as quickly as possible. She shoved her books in, grabbed her backpack and was making her way toward the exit when she heard someone call out.  
  
"Kitty! Hey Kitty, wait up!"  
  
It was Heather Graham. She was such a little...  
  
"Kitty, I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been?" Heather plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"It's called class Heather, you know where you like actually learn stuff!" Kitty scowled at her and glanced at her watch. She didn't want to keep Pietro waiting; he might think she wasn't coming.  
  
"Kitty I was just wondering if you still wanted to switch partners with me. To be blunt-"  
  
* You actually know what blunt means! *  
  
"I'm getting a little tired of Lance. He's always around me and usually I would love the attention but it's sort of creeping me out now. I miss Pietro; I want to switch! So how about it Pryde?"  
  
This morning she would have like jumped at the chance to make the switch but everything's changed now. Pietro was being nice and charming and there had to be a reason for it. If she switched with Heather now, she would never find out why! But then again everything would like go back to being normal; she would have Lance, the boy she secretly had a crush on. No she couldn't do it; it would ruin everything!  
  
"Pryde? Are you alright? You look sorta pale! So how about it, you want to make the switch?" Heather asked rather persuasively.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say?" Heather said in astonishment.  
  
"I said no Heather! You had your chance to switch with me and you blew it. So if you don't mind, I've got somewhere to be." Kitty gave her a sinister smirk and started to walk away but felt Heather grab her hand.  
  
"You can't do this to me Pryde! You hate Pietro and now I'm giving you the chance to switch and you don't want too! You can't do this, I won't let you!" Heather started whining, throwing the biggest temper tantrum ever.  
  
This was beginning to annoy Kitty. She would be late and Pietro would leave. Something inside her just snapped.  
  
"Listen you prissy little dorkette- I don't know what it's like living on planet airhead but that's not the way things work in the real world. You're ready to dump Lance on me because you don't like or rather you're tired of the way he pushes his tongue down your mouth! Well guess what I suggest you let me go or I'll push something so far down your mouth that you'll be hitting higher notes than Mariah Carey!"  
  
Kitty rushed to the exit and ran as fast as she could to the park, which wasn't all that fast. She looked around and saw no sign of him. Shoot! She had missed him and it was all that stupid Heather's fault! She strolled over to a bench and plopped herself down. If that stupid priss hadn't stopped me - wow, wow, wow.... hold on here a second Kitty, is this really such a bad thing? I mean it is Pietro you're talking about; you don't know why he wanted to meet you here! But maybe he's changed, or has he? Well it's too late to find out now, he's not here anymore. I better head on home before Scott like sends out a search party - complete with hunting dogs and everything! Just as she was about get up she saw a single red rose in front her gaze.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Her gaze followed the holder's hand and standing there, looking as handsome as ever, was Pietro smilingly ever so sweetly. She didn't know what made her do it but she threw her arms around his neck and started to sob.  
  
"I thought I missed you and you weren't in class this afternoon so I thought. I'm sorry I'm late I just-" * Kitty, get a grip! *  
  
She quickly withdrew from his warm embrace. She felt a little foolish and could feel her face go red. She immediately apologised.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It's okay Kitty, I'm just happy you came. Here this is for you." He held out the single red rose.  
  
"Thanks Pietro, it's beautiful and so was the other one you gave to me in class. I can't help but wonder why you're giving this to me though; I've been so horrible to you."  
  
"Don't you see Kitty? I care about you... a lot. As a matter of fact it's more than a lot, I... I love you Kitty."  
This can't be real, this isn't happening! What am I doing here- this is Pietro, a Brotherhood member- sworn enemies of the X-men! If Scott saw me here with him he would psycho! No I can't give in to this... I won't give in to this!"  
  
"Pietro stop! This isn't realistic. I'm an X-man and you're part of the Brotherhood, we could never be together. The constant fights would always separate us; the bickering would only serve to drive us apart. We have to be strong... we can't give in to this!"  
  
"We?"  
  
"You... you! I meant you!"  
  
"No! No you said we! So you admit you feel something for me. Kitty look- I'm aware of how it could be but I don't care. All I know is that I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. Every time I breathe and I'm not able to spend every waking moment with you, it hurts. Your kiss... your kiss still lingers on my lips, and it hurts knowing that I'll never be able to kiss you again. Don't you see Kitty - I don't care about anything else, I don't care what happens... all I want, all I ever wanted... was you."  
  
Kitty fell back down on the bench and buried her face in her hands. Pietro sat beside and drew her into a warm embrace. How did everything spiral so out of control? This was not supposed to happen, not like this! He placed his hand under her chin, forcing her gaze to him. She didn't want to because she knew if she did, she would lose everything. All reason, all sanity, everything would be lost. She looked into his eyes, his huge blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with hope, with compassion, with love. He gently kissed her tears away and then locked firmly on her lips. Just then her entire world came to a crashing halt. Nothing else mattered... nothing else but being with him.  
Kitty sat there in Pietro's arms for some time now just watching the sun set. Watching the sun set! Oh my gosh what was the time! I'm so dead! She glanced at her watch and saw the time - 6:30. Scott was probably hitting the roof by now! She jumped up a grabbed her backpack. Pietro stared at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Kitty what's wrong? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Pietro but I've got to get home. Scott's probably gone Commando on everyone by now asking where I am! I wish I didn't have to leave but -"  
  
She was cut short by Pietro's soft kiss. She did love him, she finally realised it. How it happened was a total mystery but she didn't even want to try and rationalise anymore. Something still kept nagging at her though- was she just going to be another girl on Pietro Maximoff's scorecard? She was tempted to ask but now was not the time; she had bigger things to worry about.  
  
"Can I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Pietro in case you hadn't noticed we have an assignment together! Of course you'll see me tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah right! I'll miss you though. I wish you didn't have to go."  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go either but I do. I'll miss you too. But I'll try to call you later; that is if I'm not six feet under by then!"  
  
The couple shared one last kiss before saying good-bye. Pietro hugged Kitty as though he no intentions of letting her go and softly whispered in her ear, "I love you Kitty."  
  
"I love you too Pietro. I'll call you later okay."  
Kitty left Pietro standing alone in the park. * What are you doing Pryde, you think a guy like Pietro Maximoff will ever change? He's a flirt and he'll always be a flirt! * No... no that's not right! He loves me and that's all that matters.  
What are you doing Maximoff? Don't you think you're taking this bet a little too far? Is it right to play with Pryde's emotions like this just for a stupid bet, you're not even milking any cash out of this! * Admit it Pietro you really like Kitty and you just want an excuse not admit your feelings to yourself. You wouldn't have said all that corny junk to her if you didn't really feel it! You LOVE her! * No this is all for a stupid bet... a stupid, stupid, bet!!  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Questions

Chapter Five.  
Kitty slowly walked up to the mansion. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she tried to think up a really good excuse. * Hey Scott I'm sorry I'm late but I was with like Pietro... oh and by the way Pietro and I are like dating - well sort of. *  
  
She slowly opened the mansion doors and peeped inside. It was quiet, a little too quiet. She felt uneasy. Just as she was about to phase through the floor, she heard someone call out to her.  
  
"Where have you been Kitty?" Scott wore a military expression.  
  
"Well... what had happened was... you see it was like this... well I was like..."  
  
"Kitty would you just spit out! Where were you?"  
  
"I was like with... Pietro. But it's not like that at all..."  
  
"You were with Maximoff! Kitty what's gotten into you! First you tell Kurt you can't meet me after school and then you stroll in here around 7:00!"  
  
"Scott would you like just let me explain! Pietro and I have an assignment for class together, I actually need to like work on it, I mean I don't want to like get an F just because he's a like stupid Brotherhood member!  
  
"I just want you to be careful that's all. You don't know what those guys could be up too! I don't think it's such a good idea to spend all that time with Pietro."  
  
"Scott would you like just chill, it's just a stupid assignment. It'd be like over before you know it!"  
  
"Just be careful Kitty, that's all I'm saying."  
  
"You know what I like love about you Scott, you play the role of an overprotective big brother so well it almost makes me wish I like had one."  
  
"Thanks Kitty... I think."  
  
* Crisis averted. *  
The next day at school was dull... as always. Kitty sat in Biology class daydreaming about Pietro and yesterday at the park. It was so sweet and romantic, she found herself wanting to be with him more and more. Kitty's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a noisy bunch of students and she looked around to see a soccer ball heading straight towards her. The impact was sudden.  
  
"Ouch my eye... like watch it with that thing!"  
Kitty hated not having a Biology teacher- two weeks running. You think the school would like jump at the chance to bring a new teacher in here. Her head began to throb. She began to see stars in front her eyes. * I better like go put some water on this, to like try and keep the swelling down. *  
"Maximoff where are you!" Coach Nelson called out angrily.  
  
Pietro snickered to himself from inside the janitor's closet. * Boy he was such a dope! *  
  
"Maximoff you little worm! When I get my hands on you, I'll make you wish you were never born!"  
  
He peered out the door to see if Coach Nelson was coming his way but instead he saw something else that caught his attention. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in.  
  
"Hey there Kitten, you miss me?"  
  
"Pietro? What are you doing in here, I like thought you had gym this period!"  
  
"I do but I missed you, so I was coming to your Bio class to see you!"  
  
Just then Kitty heard Nelson yelling - "Maximoff! Where the hell are you?"...  
  
"You missed me huh? You're cutting gym aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah I'm cutting gym plus I missed you. I was coming to see you honest!" Pietro gave her a cute boy scout pout.  
  
"How did you know I would like be free this period?"  
  
"You haven't got a Bio teacher, you're always free this period."  
  
"So you've memorised my schedule?"  
  
Pietro held her hands tightly and leaned in close to her. He slowly whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"I want to know... where you are... every minute... of every... single day!"  
  
Kitty looked into his eyes, her voice caught in her throat. She stumbled out... barely,  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Of course Kitten! Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"It's just that..." Kitty turned away.  
  
"Kitty what's wrong?"  
  
"Pietro do you really love me or am I just another girl for you to like just date one week and dump the next?" Kitty said all in one breath.  
  
"What? No - no... Kitty you've got it all wrong! I love you and there's nothing unreal about it. You're special to me Kitten and I'll always feel this way about you."  
  
He slowly walked up her placing his arms around her waist. She turned around to face him. The moment was perfect - the atmosphere was silent, the mood was just right. She placed her lips up to his in a long slow kiss.  
Kitty and Pietro stood there totally oblivious to everything going on around them. Sinking deeper and deeper into each other, Kitty forcibly snapped herself back to reality and slowly pulled away from Pietro.  
  
"Pietro the bell rang for the next class like about five minutes ago, I've got to get out of here!" Kitty cracked open the door and peered out to see if anyone was there. Pietro gently pushed the door in.  
  
"Come on Kitten, just five more minutes alone - please!" He started giving her short kisses.  
  
"Pietro please, don't do that! I'll like never want to leave."  
  
"Well good then!" Still kissing her. "You and I could skip the rest of the day, go to the park and make out!" Pietro gazed at her intently, smirking somewhat seductively.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff! I could like never do that! The Professor would like freak- not to mention Scott! Can I like go now - please?" She gave sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Kitty don't look at me like that. Kitty... oh alright we'll go. But you have to promise to meet me in the park this afternoon."  
  
"I like don't know Pietro. Well you see for missing Danger Room practice yesterday, I have to make up for it like double-time today. I have to like meet Scott right after school. I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you... I promise."  
  
"Kitty we have to work on our assignment remember! Can't you meet me after?" He gave a pout.  
  
"I'll try." She gave him a quick peck and dashed off to Bio to get her backpack.  
* Pietro what are you doing? This is crazy! You can't be falling for Kitty Pryde - she's a total ditz, not to mention an X-geek. * He slipped out of the janitor's closet.  
  
"Hey Pietro my man! How goes the plan yo!"  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	6. Realisation

Chapter Six.  
Pietro lay on his bed thinking about Kitty and this stupid bet.  
  
* She's so sweet how can I actually take advantage of her like this? Is it really worth hurting her for just a bet? * Yes... yes it is worth it, seeing Todd in his boxers singing, "Mary Had A Little Lamb"- ha, ha ... * No Pietro it isn't worth it! Just think about Kitty and how hurt she'll be if she ever finds out you're using her! You told her you loved her, you kissed her... isn't that supposed to mean something? You have to tell her... you just have too! *  
  
Pietro heard some noise coming from downstairs so he ran down to see what all the racket was about.  
  
"Oh poor Lancey-boy, Heather just dumped you flat yo! What, you kiss her too hard and the little oxygen in her brain got sucked out!"  
  
Lance sat gloomily on the couch while Todd just hopped around it.  
  
"Lance got dumped, Lance got dumped, Lance got dumped... la, la, la, la." Todd said in a singsong voice.  
  
Lance clenched his fists and started a light tremor. "Can it Toad, or I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll what? Kiss me to death?" Todd made sickening kissy noises.  
  
"Why you slimy little wart! I'm gonna kill you!" Lance jumped up from his seat and started chasing Todd.  
  
Pietro stood there watching them act like total losers. * Then a thought dawned on him - if Heather dumped Lance, would they be able to finish their assignment together? Then again will his crush for Kitty return, will he ask her to be his partner, will he ask her on a... on a... date? * What do you care Pietro, it's just Kitty remember - the totally, ditzy, valley girl. Kitty the X-geek! This is all for a bet - what do you care if Lance asks her out? *  
  
Pietro stood there in a daze, when Todd came leaping on top of him, gripping tightly onto his head.  
  
"Get off me you frog!" Pietro yelled angrily and pried him off. He stood there covered in slime, Todd and Lance still going at each other.  
  
"Todd I am going to KILL you!" Pietro ran and stood in Todd's way with Lance close behind. Pietro made a leap to jump on him while Lance simultaneously made the same move. Todd hurriedly jumped to the side and leapt out the front door. The two teenagers came crashing into each other and dropped on the floor.  
  
Pietro quickly scrambled to the doorway and yelled out,  
  
"You better not come back here you slime ball!"  
  
There was an awkward silence. Pietro felt very uneasy for some reason, hoping that Lance won't ask him anything about Kitty.  
  
.........  
  
The silence was deafening. Pietro felt like he was going insane.  
  
"So... the mighty Rock tumbler got his rock smashed huh!" Pietro snickered somewhat.  
  
"Not now Pietro - I'm not in the mood." Lance said disgustedly. He was obviously very upset. What amazed Pietro was that Lance fell for an airhead like Heather over someone as incredible as Kitty. *Whoa, where did that come from? *  
  
"Forget about her Lance, Heather was an idiot anyways!" Pietro said trying to make his friend feel better, which by the way wasn't totally untrue. * You owe me one for what I'm about to say Lance! * "What you need to do is get right back on that horse! I'm sure you've got some girl just waiting by the phone for you to call her you Casanova."  
  
"Yeah, yeah you're right. Any girl would be lucky to be going out with me! Heather doesn't know what's she's missing..."  
  
* Yeah Lance and you're not at all full of yourself! * Pietro thought sarcastically and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know what I think I'm gonna do? I'm gonna call Kitty!" Lance walked over to the phone and dialed the mansion's number.  
  
* Pietro say something! You... you have to stop him! He's calling to make a date with YOUR girlfriend! * No! No - she's not my girlfriend! I don't care what Lance does or Kitty for that matter!  
  
"Like hello?" came a voice from the other end.  
  
"Hey Kitty!" a huge smile spreading across Lance's face.  
  
"Like hey Lance, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Kitty I was just wondering if you would..."  
  
Pietro stood there feeling like a complete moron. * Do something Pietro! * "Lance... I think I'm gonna take a little walk. I'll... I'll uh... catch you later." Pietro aimlessly walked out the door. * I didn't mean something like this! *  
Pietro sat in the park looking at the sun set. It shouldn't bother me this much what Kitty or Lance does! I'm only doing this because of a bet; she doesn't mean anything to me!  
  
...  
  
Then why do I feel this awful? Why do I feel like if I've just lost everything that ever mattered to me? I've got to figure a way out of this thing; it's really starting to screw me up!  
  
"Pietro, are you like okay?"  
  
"Kitty - what... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Pietro you asked me to like meet you here, remember?"  
  
"Yeah right - I forgot!"  
  
Kitty walked over and sat on the bench. She took his hand, "Pietro what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong." ... He looked into her eyes, her gorgeous blue eyes. "Kitty did Lance... did Lance call you anytime today?"  
  
"Yeah like this afternoon."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"He asked me if I still wanted to switch partners for the Social Life assignment! Oh yeah and he like asked me out!"  
  
"He did? And what... what did you say?" Pietro stumbled out slowly as possible.  
  
"What do you think I said?" she asked mischievously.  
  
"Well I... I don't know. I'm hoping... or rather I'm praying that you said no." he mumbled all in one breath.  
  
"Well like duh! Of course I said no silly! We are sort of going together... aren't we?" Kitty asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well... * say yes you idiot * No! Well what I mean is - "  
  
"I don't like the way this is going. I'm gonna go now Pietro."  
  
He could see the tears forming in her eyes; she got up and slowly started to walk away. * Great now look at what you've done you doofus! * Come on Pietro get over yourself and go get her!  
  
"Kitty wait!" He grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry Kitten, I'm so sorry."  
  
She stood there silent just watching him. She wore a hurt expression. Pietro gazed into her eyes; eyes that were no longer filled with spirit, with joy, eyes that were now filled with hurt and sadness. * Do something Pietro! *  
  
"Kitty I'm sorry, I love you so much. But when you asked me if we were going together, it just took me by surprise that's all." She didn't say anything.  
  
"Kitty please say something, anything!"  
  
"What do you want me to say Pietro?" Tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm such an idiot! I messed everything up! I'm sorry." Pietro gritted his teeth in frustration.  
  
Kitty placed her hands in his and gently kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"It's alright Pietro, I'm still here."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. They stood there escaping reality yet again, when something chimed in the back of Pietro's head - * Remember you were going to tell her the truth! * He slowly broke the kiss.  
  
"Pietro what's wrong?"  
  
"I just... I just want to um... I want to give you this." He slipped a silver ring off his pinkie finger and placed it on hers. (YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW WHAT FINGER I'M REFERRING TOO RIGHT!)  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"I just wanted you too have it. You're mine and I don't care who knows it." He placed his lips on hers. The moment was perfect. 


	7. SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note.  
I forgot to include that the * * represents the characters deep thoughts, if it was confusing before I apologise.  
  
I'm not getting many reviews for this story so I'm not really sure if I should continue. What do you think? Anyways thanks for reading thus far, I really appreciate it. 


	8. Confrontations and Confessions

Chapter Seven.  
Kitty crept up the mansion steps. It was really late, she was aware of that but she couldn't bare the thought of leaving Pietro. They had some things to work through, things that she thought would never have mattered to her but now they were the most important.  
  
* Shoot! All this time and we haven't worked on a single scenario for our assignment and there's only three weeks left. Aw, this can't be good! *  
  
Kitty phased through her bedroom door to avoid any unnecessary noise. She crept across the room making her way to the bathroom but immediately froze as Rogue gave a huge sigh and flipped onto her other side. She stood there for about five seconds before exhaling slowly and then continued her trek to the bathroom.  
  
* At this rate I'll like make it to the bathroom by morning! *  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh..."  
  
Rogue flicked on the light switch. She gave Kitty a disappointed and annoyed scowl.  
  
"Kitty will yuh keep it down, it after eleven yuh know."  
  
"Rogue... I... I can explain! You see it's like this... Pietro and I were like so into our project that we like totally lost track of time. I didn't mean to like stay out this late but it was like inevitable you know..."  
  
* There she goes again - rambling! Better stop her now before she wakes up the entire mansion and gets into even more trouble. *  
  
"Kitty shut up and sit down!" Rogue said in a harsh yet quiet tone.  
  
"Like sorry."  
  
"Now what's the deal with yuh, huh? Why have yuh stayed out this late? And most importantly why are yuh interrupting my sleep?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue but I just like lost track of time that's all. Please don't be mad at me?"  
  
"I'm not mad at yuh Kitty, I'm just concerned that's all. Yuh've been acting so weird these past few days."  
  
"I guess Scott's like pretty mad at me huh? How am I like going to explain this to him? He like hates Pietro - more like the entire Brotherhood - he'll never believe me."  
  
"Calm down Kitty, I covered for yuh!"  
  
"Really? How did you like do that?"  
  
"Believe me it wasn't easy! Let's just say I have a special way of talking to Scott!"  
  
"Like thanks Rogue, I owe you one!"  
  
"Well - I'm willing to let it slide if..."  
  
"If what?"  
  
"If yuh tell me what's really going on! Where'd you get the ring?"  
  
"I like don't know what you mean." Kitty said this as coolly as possible.  
  
"Fine but you know I can always tell Scott what time yuh really came home!"  
  
"Oh you are like so evil! That's total blackmail!"  
  
"I know; now spill it!"  
  
Kitty sat there uncomfortably. What was she going to say? She couldn't tell Rogue that she was like seeing Pietro - and not just seeing him for assignment purposes but like actually seeing him. Fraternizing with the enemy - that's like what Scott would call it.  
  
"Alright I'll like talk but you have to promise you won't tell a soul!"  
  
"Come on Kitty, I'm yuh friend."  
  
"Well... Pietro and I are like seeing one another. And before you like ask, "how stupid can I get or how could I trust someone from the Brotherhood," I just want to like say that I didn't plan any of this. I don't know how it happened! One minute I'm just like standing there hating his guts and the next thing I know I'm like wearing his ring! It all happened so fast, I haven't like had a moment to sort it all through..."  
  
* Kitty was rambling again. Why is it that she always starts rambling whenever I mention the name Pietro? I'm going in! *  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there Kitty! Take a breath would yuh!"  
  
"Are you like mad at me?"  
  
"Because yuh're with a guy whose supposed to be the enemy, yuh're hiding stuff, sneaking around, strolling in here all hours of the night? Why would I be mad?"  
  
"I don't like get it! Is this a trick question?"  
  
"Kitty I've never actually seen yuh this disgustingly happy! I mean I've seen yuh happy but not this happy! Obviously Pietro knows something we don't but I wish yuh luck."  
  
"So does that mean you're like keeping my secret?"  
  
"Well duh! It's none of my business who boy yuh want to date. All long as yuh're happy... I guess."  
  
Kitty squealed and ran up to Rogue. She hugged her really tightly.  
  
"Kitty... Kitty, I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh, like sorry."  
Kitty felt relieved to at least tell someone about Pietro. All this hiding was like making her all nervous and stuff. Now she would just have worry about hiding it from everyone else. At least for the next three weeks she wouldn't have to hide much, this assignment like couldn't have come in a better time. Oh no - assignment! I have to like call Pietro.  
  
"Kitty it's now..." Rogue glanced up at her clock, "it's now 12:15, yuh can't call Pietro now! I actually want to get some sleep!"  
  
Rogue plopped her face onto the pillow and gave a loud groan. She mumbled out,  
  
"This is not going to be easy."  
  
Kitty flushed somewhat; not aware that she had said anything out loud. She smiled to herself and headed for the bathroom - * it is great to finally have someone to share my secret with. This is going to be fun! *  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	9. To Tell Or Not To Tell?

Chapter Eight.  
3 WEEKS LATER...  
"Alright class please pass your assignment sheets to the front."  
  
Kitty got up and placed the sheets on Mrs. Peters desk.  
  
"Ah Miss Pryde. I'm glad you see you safe and sound; I for one was sure you and Mr. Maximoff would have killed each other by the end of the first week!"  
  
The entire class started snickering. Kitty felt her face go red and she looked at Pietro, he gave her a shrug.  
  
The bell rang for lunch and Kitty made her way to the cafeteria. She walked through the huge wooden doors and looked around for her fellow X- team. She saw Rogue gesture to her and she walked over to the table. She sat down sluggishly.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
Rogue shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her corned beef sandwich. Kitty watched her as she bit into the disgusting looking thing and gave a short sigh.  
  
"What's wrong with yuh?" Rogue inquired from her friend.  
  
"It's just that... my assignment with Pietro is over now." she said in a hushed tone.  
  
"So what's the problem, it was bound to end sometime!"  
  
"Like that's the problem! How am I going to see him now Rogue? Before I could like always use the assignment excuse but now all the guys would like know it's over and Scott would definitely not want me spending any time with Pietro. I'll have to like give him back his ring... Rogue! Rogue help me!"  
  
Kitty was in a total panic now. Rogue had never seen this worked up, at least not over a guy; it was normally more like shopping.  
  
"Kitty chill! I'm sure we'll figure something out! You guys will just have go without seeing each other for a while yuh know. Just enough time for everyone to forget about the assignment and get involved with other things."  
  
"Like not see Pietro! I don't think I can do that!"  
  
"Gosh Kitty it's not like he's attached to yuh hip or anything... it's either yuh guys cool it for a while or yuh'll have to cool it permanently!"  
  
"Yeah, I like guess you're right. Can I like keep the ring?"  
  
"I don't see why not. You could put it around a chain or something!"  
  
"This is like gonna suck!"  
OVER AT THE BROTHERHOOD TABLE...  
"So the assignment's over now yo, you gonna ask her out!" Todd inquired from his friend.  
  
Pietro sat there poking at his lunch looking rather gloomy. How was he going to see Kitty now that the assignment's over? He won't have an excuse any more after he asks her out on the date; he'll win the bet and everything will be over. Could he live without being with Kitty? Should he just tell her and get everything out in the open?  
  
"What's the deal with you yo? Are you gonna ask her out now that you're actually on speaking to each other?"  
  
"Would you quit bugging me?!" Pietro yelled so loudly that complete silence filled the cafeteria. He stood up dumped his tray in the bin and walked out the doors.  
  
"What did I do yo?"  
Kitty saw him storm out from where she sat and quickly ran after him.  
  
Pietro stood in front his locker angrily kicking the door in. Kitty slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He spun around and hugged her.  
  
"Kitty... I missed you so much." He squeezed her even tighter.  
  
"Pietro you're like so weird, we just had class together."  
  
He looked into her eyes. He couldn't lie to her anymore... everything had changed; he was truly and honestly in love with Kitty. He couldn't deny it anymore. He thought that if he didn't admit it to himself maybe it would all go away but that too was a lie.  
  
"Kitty..." his voice broke, "would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"I would love too but do you think it's a good idea? The assignment's over now so won't everyone get suspicious if they like see us together?"  
  
"I don't care... I have something I want to tell you."  
  
"Well, I guess if it's like that important to you."  
  
"Great! Um... meet me outside La Mode at 8:00."  
  
"La Mode? Isn't that like the really expensive French restaurant? Pietro no, that place is like way not..."  
  
"Kitty please, don't worry about it. I want to take you there..."  
  
"But Pietro!"  
  
"Kitten... please?"  
  
"Like alright... I guess."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her. The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period. Pietro grabbed her backpack from off her shoulder.  
  
"What class do you have next?"  
  
"We..." pointing to herself and Pietro, "both have Geometry remember?"  
  
"So I guess you're coming with me then." He held his hand out to her. She smiled warmly and slipped her hand in his.  
Unknown to the couple, standing in the shadows was Todd. He had a sinister smirk on his face and he was chuckling slightly.  
  
"Pietro you sly dog, you're playing that Kitty for the fool! I'm gonna be at this restaurant, I won't miss this for the world yo!"  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	10. Confessions 2

Chapter Nine.  
Kitty looked extremely gorgeous, decked in a long black elegant gown, with spaghetti straps, (her mother sent it to her as a prom present), which showed her slender yet shapely figure. She figured her mom wouldn't be all that upset, after all this is a special occasion and a very expensive restaurant. The long slit on the left side accentuated the dress perfectly, showing off just the right amount of skin. To complete her attire, was a neat little black shrug, which fitted her flawlessly.  
  
She wore her hear in a neat French roll with two strands of hair stylishly falling in the front. She looked amazing. Her make-up, well her lack of make-up consisted of some light pink eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. Now all that was left to do is ask Scott for a ride.  
Scott sat on the couch flipping through a magazine as Kitty made her way down the stairs. Kurt gave her a loud wolf whistle and Evan just jabbed him in the side. She could hear them whispering in the back,  
  
"Kitty looks awesome, for a friend I mean!"  
  
"Ja, I don't know vho that guy is but I vish it vas me!"  
  
Evan elbowed him in the side again. They both started horse playing around. Kitty rolled her eyes - *MEN, go figure! *  
After all this, Scott wouldn't like say no right? He like can't say no, I got all this stupid stuff on and it took me like two hours to get dressed!" * I'm going in! *  
  
"Um Scott?" He sat there without even looking up from his magazine.  
  
"Can you like give me a ride to La Mode?"  
  
"The French Restaurant? Why?"  
  
"I like have a date!"  
  
Scott looked up from his magazine. What he saw astonished him. It wasn't Kitty the perky freshman but a different Kitty, the beautiful young lady.  
  
"So... who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"  
  
"Not personally."  
  
"Well how come he's not coming here to pick you up?"  
  
"Well... he's like taking me to an expensive restaurant so I thought the least I could do was like meet him there!"  
  
"Aren't you the millennium type of gal!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm like a girl of the nineties. So will you give me the ride?"  
  
"Of course I will Kitty! Let me just grab my coat!"  
Pietro stood outside the restaurant waiting for Kitty's arrival. * Boy I really hope this goes well! * The weather was terrible, windy and cold, * maybe I should have done this a better day. * He paced up and down the walkway, nervously trying to figure out what to say. * I really hope this goes well! *  
Scott pulled up to the restaurant gates.  
  
"Wow this place is huge, it's like a hotel."  
  
Kitty sat there sort of nervously. She bit her fingernails, something she absolutely detested. * Why do I like get the feeling my entire world is about to come crashing down on me? I shouldn't like be this nervous, it's just dinner with Pietro! * Maybe that was just it, it was dinner with Pietro; something she had never done before.  
  
"It's like alright Scott, I'll walk the rest of the way."  
  
"Are you sure? It's rather chilly out and by the looks of it, it's a long walk in."  
  
"I'm like sure."  
  
She got out and closed the car door.  
  
"Kitty relax, everything will be fine. I'm sure you and what's his name will get along great."  
  
"Yeah I like guess you're right."  
  
"So you'll call me when you want me to come pick you up? You've got my cell right?"  
  
"Yeah Scott like quit fussing, you're like my grandmother or something."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm leaving now because I'm clearly making you even more nervous. See you later Kitty."  
  
"Bye and thanks."  
Kitty made her way up the walkway. * Boy it's really starting to get cold out here and windy too! * She mentally went over in her mind what she should say and what she should stay clear away from. She couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong. * Come on Kitty you can't think that way or else something will really go wrong! * She raised her head and there he was. He looked absolutely amazing in his black tuxedo. A perfect gentleman.  
Pietro saw her standing there, smiling ever so sweetly. She looked absolutely stunning; he almost shuddered to think how her perfectly set features would react when he told her everything. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You look so beautiful!"  
  
"Like thanks, you look very handsome yourself."  
  
"Well let's go inside shall we."  
Todd hopped as fast as he could to get to the restaurant. He was all decked in a black tuxedo, which he rented for the evening, knowing that without it and the three-hour conversation on the phone to get the reservation, he wouldn't be let in. He cursed himself for always being late; this was going to be a very special occasion.  
  
"Yo man Pietro, I hope you don't start the fireworks without me!"  
Pietro and Kitty sat at their table enjoying each other company. Despite Pietro's continuous dropping of his spoon on the floor, the water he spilt all over the table - not to mention his lap, and the accidental flinging of his menu at an old lady sitting opposite to them, everything was going fine.  
  
Kitty snickered a little; she could tell he was nervous. "Pietro are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine!" he choked out. * Breathe Pietro, just breathe. * "Um... have I told you how beautiful you look tonight Kitten?"  
  
She blushed. She loved him so much; nothing could spoil this night.  
The usher showed Todd to his table and coincidentally it was only a few feet away from Pietro's and Kitty's.  
  
The evening dragged on and on. Todd was beginning to wonder when Pietro was going to make his move. Unknown to him, Pietro was wondering the same thing. Then he saw it! A long, drawn out kiss! If he didn't know any better it almost looked like if Pietro was enjoying it! Hah but the joke was on that ditzy X-geek yo! Come on Pietro my man, tell her everything - but wait! Why would he tell her anything, the bet was between them? Maybe I should go over and let him know he's won the bet! No... no I can't! I can always wait till he comes home, of course he'll know he 'won the bet! But what would he care, he won the bet. I'm the one who's gonna be freezing my tail off come Monday morning yo! And the weather guy says it's supposed to snow! Yeah I think I'm gonna go over!  
Pietro got up to pull Kitty's chair out so they could leave. Just then he saw Todd approaching. * Oh man, what the hec is he doing here!? *  
  
"Yo Pietro my man, what's up?"  
  
"Todd what are you doing here!" Pietro said rather annoyed. He gave him one of those 'if looks could kill you would be dead by now' sort of stares.  
  
"Like hey Todd, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Pietro you sly dog, I guess you won the bet!"  
  
"Bet? What bet?"  
  
Pietro stood there with his mouth half open. "Kitty... I ... Todd we'll talk about this later!"  
  
"Don't be so modest yo! I can't believe you actually got this far with an X-geek! You really are 'King Flirt', you know that yo!"  
  
"Pietro... Pietro what is he talking about?" a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Kitty I was going to explain everything, honestly. Everything was not supposed to get this screwed up!"  
  
"I guess you can scratch another girl off your list yo! And not just any girl - Kitty Pryde, an X-man."  
  
"Todd will you shut up!"  
  
"I can't believe this! This is isn't happening! You used me?" Kitty's eyes wide in amazement. "How could I have been so stupid... how could I?"  
  
"Kitty no, if you would just give me a chance to explain..."  
She stood up knocking her chair to the floor. Without saying a single word, she walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Kitty wait..."  
  
Pietro couldn't believe what just happened. He was about to explode inside, it could have gone better if it wasn't for that stupid, annoying, disgusting slime ball.  
  
"Now look at what you've done you idiot! Why don't you just get out of here, I'll kill you later!"  
Kitty sat outside in the freezing cold, although barely feeling anything from the numbness in her body. She tired to soak it all in, to understand what just happened inside there but it was too unbelievable. The tears just built up inside her eyes.  
Pietro rushed out the restaurant doors and stood there, frantically looking for Kitty. He saw her over by the park bench - this restaurant had a park, go figure - sitting motionlessly. He walked over to her.  
  
"Kitty it's freezing out here, you'll catch cold." He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She just sat there, emotionless.  
  
"Look Kitty I'm really sorry. I made that stupid bet before I got to know you... to know how amazingly warm, funny, compassionate, how so totally amazing you really are. What Todd said inside there isn't true! It's not about dating and X-man or about scratching another girl off my list because the truth is I love you. I was going to explain everything to you tonight before Todd came and ruined it all, maybe it wouldn't have gotten so messed up!"  
  
She just sat there - silent. He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Kitty, did you hear me?"  
  
He still got no reply.  
  
"Kitty you have every right to be mad at me but..."  
  
"I'm not mad at you Pietro, I'm just really, really hurt." Her voice broke. She was on the verge of tears. "I can't believe I've been so blind! I was stupid enough to actually think a guy like you would be interested in someone like me. I'm just so tired of being taken advantage of - there goes Kitty Pryde, the ditzy valley girl! Let's crack on her she won't mind, she's like too stupid to notice anyway! You must have had a good laugh - a good long laugh at my expense! I've been so stupid."  
  
"No Kitty don't say that...please! You are good enough for me; actually you're too good for me. I've been a real jerk I know but please don't say those things because they aren't true!"  
  
"Yes they are Pietro!" The tears came gushing out. "If it wasn't true, why did you pick me? Why not R-Rogue or... or Jean. You want to like know why, then let me tell you! It's because I'm stupid! Poor, little naïve Kitty... pick her for your stupid bet because she's brainless enough to fall for it!"  
  
"Kitty stop saying that, it's not true!" He grabbed hold of her and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, I don't want to lose you!"  
  
She looked up at him; tears filled her eyes. He placed her hair behind her ears and kissed her gently. They shared the most intense, passionate kiss that they've ever had before Kitty broke away.  
  
"No... no this isn't real, it isn't real! You lied to me. This entire relationship has been a lie."  
  
She slipped off the ring and placed it in the palm of his hand.  
  
"No Kitty please don't do this. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Pietro's eyes quickly filled with water.  
  
"I love you Pietro but I never want to see you again."  
  
He watched her walk away. He couldn't go after her - how could he, after all he's done! He quickly got up... no - no he couldn't. There wasn't anything left to be said. He'd just be hurting her even more.  
  
* It's over! I've lost her... lost everything. *  
  
He plopped back down on the bench, wiped his eyes and buried his face in his hands.  
  
* I've lost her... *  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	11. The AfterMath

Chapter Ten.  
ONE WEEK LATER...  
Kitty just lay on her bed with her face to the window, her eyes gazing up at the perfect clear blue sky but was totally oblivious to everything going on around her. She let out a small, silent sigh. She hadn't been to school in almost a week, it was pathetic she had to admit, but she couldn't face Pietro. He was in almost all of her classes and she just couldn't re- live the pain she felt - was still feeling, day after day after day. She just couldn't...  
  
"Kitty I mavde vou something to eat." Kurt said enthusiastically, hoping that his friend would cheer up.  
  
She just lay there, her back faced to them not saying a word.  
  
"Come on Kitty, yuh haven't eaten anything in days, yuh haven't said anything in days!"  
  
"Vell at least she taken a bath for the past few days!"  
  
Rogue elbowed Kurt in the side. He was getting pretty tired of everyone jabbing him in the sides like that, not to mention his ribs were getting really sore.  
  
"Look you were already a tiny little thing, do you wanna look like a walking string bean? You have to at least eat something!"  
  
... ... ...  
  
"Urgh, I give up!" Rogue groaned in defeat and plopped down on her bed.  
  
She of course knew the reason why Kitty had been acting so sullenly. She couldn't believe Pietro would do something that low! She knew that he was conceited and all that stuff but he doesn't seem like that big of a scum bag. * Gosh it's a good thing Kitty's not a telepath; I wouldn't want her to hear me slamming Pietro! * I've got to get to the bottom of this! Even I can't stand to see her like this - it's pathetic. She slipped on her walkman.  
A few seconds later Scott and Jean walked in. Kurt stood there helplessly, just watching her. Scott placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered,  
  
"Is she doing any better?"  
  
"Oh yeah she's doing much better!" Kurt said sarcastically. He bamfed out the room to get ready for his date with Amanda.  
  
Scott gave Jean a kiss on the cheek. He whispered again,  
  
"Come on Jean, work your magic!"  
  
She pulled him aside.  
  
"I can't go poking around in her head! What she's going through is private, she'll tell us when she's ready. Now let's just check on her and go catch a movie!"  
  
"Come on Jean, it's our little Kitty! She's been like this for days and I can't stand it! Please, for me?" He gave her a pouty look, even though she couldn't see his eyes behind those ruby quartz shades.  
  
She finally caved. She placed her fingers up to her temples and entered Kitty's mind. She saw images of Kitty getting ready, getting a ride from Scott, walking up to the restaurant...  
  
"Like stay out of my head Jean." Kitty said coolly.  
  
Jean snapped back in surprise, feeling a bit embarrassed. She turned and gave Scott an annoyed look. He knew this wasn't good.  
  
"She shut me out, you happy now! Now she may never tell us what's really wrong! I can't believe I actually listened to you and went snooping around in her head. What am I stupid?..."  
  
Jean went on and on. She walked out of the room and sent Scott a telepathic message,  
  
# I'll be leaving for the movies in about half an hour if you'd care to join me! #  
  
Scott knew Jean was mad. * I'll fix that later. Come on Kitty, you can always tell me what's wrong. You can trust that if any guy hurt you I'll pound his face in. *  
  
"Hey there little Kitten... how's it going?"  
  
"Like please don't call me that."  
  
* Okay... not what I was expecting but it's a start. *  
  
"Um... I'm sorry." Come on Scott say something encouraging, better yet don't say anything at all. "Kitty what's wrong - tell me now!" * Nice going Scott! How does that foot taste? *  
  
"Just leave me alone Scott... you wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Understand what? How you were fine when I drove you to the restaurant to meet that mystery guy and then when you came home you just stayed in your room, not saying anything to anyone in days? If that's what you're referring too, then you're right Kitty, I don't understand!"  
  
She didn't reply. Kitty knew if he found out the truth he'll be even angrier and she couldn't deal with that right now.  
  
"Look Kitty, I don't know what really happened but what I do know is that whatever this guy did to get you this worked up is really not worth it! Maybe he's a jerk Kitty and it's better if you found out now!"  
  
Even though she and Pietro weren't together anymore, Kitty still cared about him - very much, and she saw the need to come to his defence.  
  
"Like how would you know?" She sat up. "You don't even know him, you didn't even want to take the time to get to know him. If you - if all of you saw what I see in him you would never be like so quick to make snap judgements." She flew off the bed.  
Rogue watched the debate from the safety of her headset and gave a little snicker. It looked weird, seeing them both waving their arms around and mouthing words to each other and not being able to a hear a single thing! They looked like a couple of mimes.  
"Kitty I don't know what or who you're talking about but if you would just calm down and explain maybe we could figure something out."  
  
"No, no I won't calm down. I wish everyone would like stop trying to get me to say what's wrong! What's wrong is my business and mine alone! I'm like almost 16 - if I want to come home in a certain mood and lock myself in my room or not go to school for a couple of days, it's like my business Scott. It's called hormones - like go look it up in the dictionary! I just wish everyone would just stop trying to cheer me up; I'll come out of this like when I want too! She gave an angry growl and phased through the bathroom door.  
Scott stood there with a blank expression on his face. * What just happened here? How did I get myself into this? * He looked at Rogue. She shrugged her shoulders. He walked out looking puzzled. He saw Jean in the hall way and she was laughing. He glared at her.  
  
"Don't even say it!"  
  
"You ready to go to the movies now?" She said laughing a little harder now.  
Kitty sat on the cold bathroom tiles sobbing slightly. She hated it that she felt this way but there didn't seem to be anything that could help her. She whispered to herself,  
  
"I miss you Pietro..."  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	12. The AfterMath 2

Chapter Eleven.  
Pietro lay on his bed blankly staring at the ceiling. It's been over a week now since he last saw Kitty, she hasn't even been to school. She was definitely avoiding him. He was still trying to cope with the reality of last Friday, ultimately making the weekend a total bust. He hadn't even kept the bet with Todd anymore - he just told him to forget the whole thing. Truth be told he had been a walking zombie for the past few days, doing every thing robotically, getting up, bathing, skipping breakfast, WALKING to school, skipping lunch, WALKING home and lying in his bed for the rest of the evening. Last weekend had been extra special - he counted how many holes it had in the entire Brotherhood establishment. Yup, this weekend was going to be great!  
Todd knocked on Pietro's bedroom door.  
  
"Who ever it is just get out of my face!"  
  
* Ooh frosty! * thought Todd.  
  
"It's me yo, I just wanna talk."  
  
"I'm sorry Todd if you didn't get the warning on the first go, then I don't speak idiot!"  
  
"That was harsh yo! I'm coming in anyways!" He barged through the door.  
  
"Well I see the frog prince has decided to grace me with his slimy presence!"  
  
"What's up with you man? First you ignore me and guys for a couple of days and then when you do finally talk to us, you spit out insults left, right and centre yo!"  
  
"I'm sorry Todd - is spitting your forte?"  
  
"What did I do yo? You've been on my case ever since last Friday evening. Although I am a little grateful I didn't have to go through with that stupid bet. ... Hey why didn't I?"  
  
"Sounds like you want too! That could be arranged you know because I hear tomorrow's supposed to be below freezing!"  
  
"I just wanna know what's the deal?"  
  
"It's none of your business - now GET OUT!"  
  
"If I didn't know any better I think you're hung up on the X-geek Kitty! Ha, ha, ha... you're not right?" Todd said as slowly as possible so Pietro would get the gist of what he was really saying.  
  
He gave no reply. He just sat, looking like world just got swallowed up by a gigantic black hole.  
  
"Pietro... you like Kitty yo?"  
  
"Actually Todd... no. I love her. Why am I telling you this?"  
  
"You do? How did this happen? When did it happen? This couldn't have happened!"  
  
"It all started with that stupid bet and that stupid assignment and I stupidly got to know her and how incredible she is and it's all my stupid fault for not telling her the truth in the first place. Again, why am I telling you this?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know you felt that way - it's all my fault isn't it! I came in and blabbed about everything!"  
  
"Yeah it's all your fault... no - no actually Todd it's my fault for not telling her everything from the beginning. Now I've lost her, she doesn't ever want to see me again."  
  
"I'm still sorry man - I should have known better. Are we cool?"  
  
"Yeah we're cool, but that's not gonna bring Kitty back!"  
  
"Why don't you write her a letter yo? Maybe that will work!"  
  
"You think? Hey thanks Todd."  
  
"I think I'm gonna go now yo, I feel really awkward. I don't think men are supposed to talk out their feelings and junk."  
  
Pietro smiled. "Yeah, later."  
Pietro sat there for hours, thinking about what to write. He started at least a thousand times, " Dear Kitty," "My Darling Kitty," "Kitty," "Sweetest Kitten," and the list went on and on and on. He didn't even know how many headings he actually came up with using Kitty's name.  
  
"My Precious Kitty... noooooooooooooo!!!!!"  
  
He wadded the paper up and threw it on the floor. He looked around his room. Deforestation was a worldwide problem and Pietro was clearly contributing to it. His entire bedroom floor was covered in balls of scrunched up paper; it even blocked the door.  
  
"Hey Pietro, can I come in?" Lance called out to him banging on the door.  
  
Pietro hadn't answered when he heard the scrape of his door on the floor and the ruffling of paper. *Oh no... he can't come in here! *  
  
"Pietro, I need my Korn cd back man!" Lance pushed the door all the way in.  
  
"What happened here? It looks like a garbage truck exploded inside your room!" He bent down and picked up a wad of paper. Slowly opening it and before he could even blink; he felt something zip by him. The entire room was clean now, all the balls of paper placed inside an old trunk at the foot of Pietro's bed.  
  
"Wow! What was that about?"  
  
"It's just private you know." He went over to his cd case and got the Korn disc. "Here's your cd, now GET OUT!"  
  
"Oh Pietro! Writing love lett..." and before he could finish his sentence, Lance saw the door shut in front of him.  
  
He yelled out,  
  
"It may be a secret now but it always comes out in the end!"  
* No one knows that better than I do; believe me! *  
... ... ... ...  
  
"Kitty,  
  
I'm so sorry about everything that has happened but I want you to give me a chance to explain... ARGH!" He crumpled another piece of paper up.  
* What's the use? This is hopeless... completely HOPELESS! *  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	13. Friendly Interception!

Chapter Twelve.  
Kitty felt weird being back at school but she couldn't stay locked up in her room forever. The Professor would never allow her to miss that much school. * And he calls himself a father! * She thought sarcastically. She had tried to avoid Pietro at all costs, which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. He was in most of her classes so pretending not to acknowledge his existence - not to mention the way she still felt about him - was rather difficult. She had managed to survive till lunch - barely - but was still relieved cause now she could hang out with her friends.  
She made her way through the busy hall and towards the cafeteria. Walking with her head to the ground, Kitty casually thinking to herself that these were the times she was glad she wasn't a telepath, like all those thoughts just rushing to your head all at once. Not really paying attention to where she was heading, Kitty found herself crashing to the ground with tremendous impact.  
  
"Like sorry - I wasn't looking where I was going!" Kitty said as she tried to pull herself up.  
  
"It's alright." A familiar hand held out in front her - not to mention a familiar voice. "So where you headed Kitty!"  
  
"Like duh Scott - the cafeteria!" She looked rather annoyed, still remembering the fight they had. They hadn't really spoken to each other since. "It is lunch after all!"  
  
"Kitty I'm really sorry about the other day, I didn't mean too you know. It's just that my temper gets the best of me - especially when it comes to protecting you!" Scott sighed with concern in his voice. She felt a little guilty.  
  
"I'm like sorry too! I shouldn't have blown up at you like that; you were like just trying to help. But you know Scott, I am a big girl; I don't need you too protect me all the time."  
  
"I know but just give me some time to get used to the idea. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
They both smiled. Scott draped his arm around Kitty's almost fragile shoulders - definite result of her not eating - and walked in the direction of the café.  
The young teenagers sat at their table laughing and talking - well all of them with the exception of Kitty. She still hadn't gotten used to the idea that she and Pietro weren't together anymore. She forced herself not too but gazed nonchalantly over at the Brotherhood table, Pietro wasn't there. She didn't know why she was disappointed, after all she had spent half the morning trying to avoid him.  
Rogue sat there eating her lunch, listening to the mindless chatter coming from Evan and Kurt. She glanced at her roommate and saw her staring blankly. She followed her gaze to the Brotherhood table and turned back to her. Kitty snapped herself to reality when she noticed Rogue was looking at her, she bent down her head, flushing somewhat. Rouge didn't feel like much of a friend. She felt horrible seeing Kitty in such a depressed state so she decided to do something.  
  
"Uh guys, yuh'd have to excuse me but I forgot I have something to do."  
  
Kitty glanced at her, giving her one of those 'what are you up too' looks. Rogue got up and made her way out of the cafeteria, searching for Pietro. After about ten minutes of searching like a madwoman - * I hope Kitty appreciates this! * - she found him sitting on the benches in the gym. Finally!  
  
"Pietro..." she was breathing heavily, "there... ~ pant ~ there ~ pant ~ you are!" She held her stomach, her sides aching from all that running. She sat down.  
  
"Rogue? What are you doing here?" Pietro queried, searching for an answer on her face.  
  
"I need to talk to yuh. It's about Kitty."  
  
"What about Kitty? Is she alright?" he blurted out rather concerned.  
  
"She's fine - physically but emotionally I don't know."  
  
"Yeah I can relate. Everything's just so screwed up!"  
  
"Look I'm not in the mood for no sentimental chit-chat, let me cut to the chase. Yuh need to go talk to Kitty, and I mean now."  
  
Pietro was taken back a bit, surprised by her assertiveness; it scared him. "What do you mean? You knew about us?"  
  
"Well duh - I am her roommate!" She tapped the side of his head. "Is anyone home up there?"  
  
"I can't talk to Kitty, she won't listen to me. I hurt her so much."  
  
"Look - did you mean to hurt her?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do yuh really love her?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Well then what's the problem?"  
  
"It's just that..." He began telling her the entire story. It was a bit confusing, a bit boring actually but all that stood out to her was how many times he mentioned that he loved Kitty. She felt really sorry for him.  
  
"Listen Pietro we've got 20 minutes till lunch is over. You stay here and I'll send Kitty over okay."  
  
"But Rogue..."  
  
"Okay!" She said in a demanding voice, sliding a glove off and motioning it towards his face.  
  
"Alright, alright! Boy you really know how to lay on the pressure don't you?"  
  
She gave him a wicked little girl sort of smile and exited the gym.  
Kitty saw Rogue walking towards the table. The other teenagers had finished their lunches and already left - after Kitty reassured them it was okay to leave like about a thousand times. She told them she wanted to wait for Rogue besides she hadn't finished her lunch yet; actually she hadn't even touched it. Rogue slid herself onto the chair grinning devilishly.  
  
"Like what have you been up too?"  
  
"Just doing my part to save mankind!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't get angry at me but I talked to Pietro. He wants to talk to you in the gym!"  
  
"No Rogue, I don't think that's such a good idea!"  
  
"Kitty just go talk to the guy, and this time listen to what he has to say. He really does care about you!"  
  
"He like said that!" Kitty looked hopeful.  
  
"He didn't have too, it was implied! Now GO talk to him!"  
  
"I don't know Rogue! Do you really think I should?"  
  
"Just GO!" She slid her glove off.  
  
Kitty got the idea and quickly got up off her seat.  
  
"Like chill, no need for threats!" She hesitated... "Thanks Rogue." Kitty flashed her a smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I just couldn't take seeing you depressed anymore - it was getting really annoying! Now hurry up you've only got 15 minutes left."  
  
With that Kitty sped off. * I hope I'm doing the right thing! *  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	14. Thoughts and Reflections

Chapter Thirteen.  
Kitty walked slowly towards the gymnasium. * Am I doing the right thing? Should I really be going to see him? After all I did tell him I never wanted to see him again! I mean I like don't want him to think that I'm some sort of pathetic, sulky, love struck girl who like can't get over one break-up with one guy! No - I shouldn't be doing this; it's not a good idea! But what would Rogue say if she found out - what would she do? Simple, I like just won't tell her! Right - it's settled, I'll just turn back and head straight for class! *  
  
Before Kitty realised it, she was standing directly in front the gym door. * Oh great, I hadn't like planned on actually making it this far! That's what I like get for rambling! Why do I like always do that? Rogue warns me about going on and on like that... oh there I like go again! * Kitty contemplated hard on whether she should go in or just walk away. She stood there; thinking. * Come on Kitty make up your mind (she glanced at her watch) you've only got ten minutes left! Come on Kitty - think, think! * She looked around to see if anyone was around and phased through the door.  
  
Kitty stood in the shadows watching Pietro as he sat on the bench, staring at the floor, waiting for her. He wore a navy blue baseball cap, it was turned backwards; baggy stone wash denim jeans, a blue and white check oxford shirt, complemented by dark brown Timberlands. It startled her a bit, she never paid this close attention to what he was wearing before; he was so beautiful. It also surprised that he wore a baseball cap; never having hidden his hair before.  
  
"Like he's so beautiful," she whispered to herself. "Oh Pietro I miss you so much..."  
  
He was sitting right there, a few feet away, close enough to touch; yet she could feel him slipping farther and farther away from her heart. She didn't want that. She cherished the moment when they could be together once again; she longed for it - to see him smile, to feel his warm embrace, to have his fingers gently running through her hair, to taste his sweet kiss - oh how she longed for it! She knew she should be angry with him, completely furious for what he did, but she just couldn't. She couldn't find it in her to be angry - to be angry with him. It was a sign of weakness on her part - something that she vowed she would never let herself succumb too. But Pietro swooped in and he stole her heart. As much as she fought, as much as she pleaded - a constant battle warring within her, tearing at her soul - she relented, allowing him to take her.  
  
She was trapped in an entirely different world; a world that was completely new to her but she didn't care. She was in a world in which there was no escape but she was trapped - with him. All that mattered to her, all that she cared about was him - nothing could tear her away.  
  
Kitty stood there in the shadows with her eyes closed, sinking deeper and deeper into her thoughts.  
  
"Oh Pietro..." she whispered silently, "I miss you so much..."  
  
"Kitty..." She was startled by the sound of her name not knowing whether she was dreaming or this was real.  
  
"Kitty my love... I'm so sorry for everything!"  
  
"Pietro I didn't mean for everything to get this out of control. The truth is that I love you and all I want is to know that you love me too!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
He held her close and kissed her forehead. He whispered in her ear,  
  
"Kitty I love you and I will always be here you. I will never let you go Kitten..."  
  
She smiled. "Kitten"! - I can't believe I actually missed him calling me that, something that I absolutely despised. He bent down and kissed her - she was in an eternal state of bliss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, delving deeper into him but was soon snapped out of her little fantasy when she heard the bell ring. Unaware that she let out a small whimper, she opened her eyes to see Pietro looking in her direction.  
  
"Kitty? Is that you?"...  
  
She drew a step back and was about to phase through the door when she felt him grab her by the arm. He pulled her close. She could have easily phased through him but deep down she didn't want too.  
  
"Kitty I missed you."  
  
This is what she wanted but she was still unsure. He laced his fingers into hers and looked into her eyes. He missed those eyes - so full of innocence, full of truth. He felt like scum for using her like that - even if what he thought was using actually turned into love. Tears rolled down her cheeks again. He kissed them away...  
  
"Pietro no - I have... I have to get to class."  
  
"Kitty please - stay here with me. We can talk everything out; I want a chance to explain what really happened."  
  
She searched his eyes. He was telling the truth she knew it, he was being so sincere but a new fear just entered her mind. Everyone would find out about them! Could she really handle all that pressure? Was it really worth having something forbidden by everyone else - even though it felt this good to her? She was unsure.  
  
"Kitty... are you alright?" He stroked a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Oh Kitten... I love you so much!" He kissed her softly.  
  
With the kiss growing more intense, more passionate with each passing moment, Kitty knew this what she wanted but she just couldn't. She wasn't strong enough, wasn't strong enough to have everyone in the mansion looking questionly at her. What about Evan? What would he think? No - She just couldn't do it - she couldn't. She broke away.  
  
"Pietro - I can't... I can't do this!"  
  
She phased through him and through the gym doors. This wasn't what she wanted but it's something she had to do.  
Pietro stood in the gym, trying to put into perspective how he could just put all the pieces back together. * How can I get her back? It looks as though she understands and accepts everything that happened but something's still bothering her! I wonder if Rogue will be able to help me? I'll get you back Kitty... I promise. *  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	15. Don't Over Analyse It!

Chapter Fourteen.  
Scott leant against his car waiting for a sign of Evan. Jean, Rogue, Kurt and Kitty all sat their waiting - patiently (as if!).  
  
"Scott will yuh just leave the porcupine, he can just board it home!" Rogue screeched, obviously getting annoyed.  
  
"I just want to ask him he needs a ride home. Oh here he comes!"  
  
Evan walked up to the group of mutants, basketball in hand.  
  
"Hey Scott man, thanks for waiting. Basketball practice got cancelled so..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Just get in spyke head so we can all go home!" Rogue gave him an annoyed scowl.  
Kitty sat there in silence, twiddling her thumbs. She had avoided eye contact with Rogue as much as she could because she knew she would really lay into her if she found out. * But why should like Rogue care what goes on in my life? I don't go poking around in her love life - or telling a certain someone about her crush on him! *  
The silence between the teens was deafening - including Evan and Kurt - so Jean decided to pick a random subject to talk about.  
  
* Talking about belly button lint would be more interesting than this! * she thought sarcastically.  
  
"So... Winter Formal's coming up soon; do you guys have dates yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kurt and Evan cried in unison.  
  
"Okay I take that as a yes. Rogue how about you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah Jean, I can hardly wait. I'm even thinking about going to the mall and picking out a pretty pink dress and having my hair done! And then when I'm done with that maybe I'll go stick my head in a meat grinder!" Rogue rolled her eyes. "Oh brother what a doltz!" she whispered.  
  
"Alrighty then! Kitty how about you?"  
  
Kitty didn't answer, obviously wrapped up in her own thoughts.  
  
"Kitty? Kitty? Hello??????? Earth to Kitty!" Jean frantically waved a hand in front her eyes.  
  
Evan and Kurt made whirring noises - "Beep, Beep, Beep... Houston we've got a problem!" Jean continued calling Kitty's name, each time her voice growing louder.  
  
"Looks like the love birds made up!" Rogue said a little louder than she realised when she noticed questioning eyebrows rise at her comment. Scott being the one driving gave her a questioning glance.  
  
"What was that Rogue?" Jean asked her. She glanced at Kitty and saw her face buried in her hands.  
  
"I... I said why doesn't Scott slow down and let them catch up!" This comment was countered by the same reaction. She laughed nervously. "Uh... never mind!"  
Turning her attention back to Kitty, Jean asked her again about the Winter Formal.  
  
"So Kitty, how about it? Who's the lucky guy that gets to escort the beautiful Katherine Pryde to the Winter Formal?"  
  
Kitty hesitated for a moment. "I'm not going." She said in nothing more than a whisper, almost inaudibly.  
  
Everyone turned around to look at her - obviously surprised but nothing could capture the expression on Rogue's face on hearing the young brunette's answer to the pleading question.  
  
"You? You're not going to the dance?" Evan asked in disbelief.  
  
"But Kitty you love to dance! I even volunteered to help with the decorations, I was going to ask for your help!" Jean protested.  
  
"Well like not this time okay! I'm just gonna stay home and I don't want to talk about it! Gosh you people like want to over analyse everything that's going on with me!" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Scott pulled up into the driveway. Kitty phased out the car and ran to the large mansion doors, closely followed by her roommate. Evan jumped out the car and smacked Kurt behind the head, letting out a hysterical laugh. He began boarding up to the house when Kurt bamfed in front of him and the two competitively started goofing around.  
  
Scott and Jean sat in the car discussing Kitty's strange behaviour. It was puzzling to them to see her act this way, she was usually so bubbly, full of life and spirit. Kitty was usually the one helping others out of their depression, shedding an optimistic light on a bad situation - giving it a different spin so to speak. Now everything's changed. The mansion had been dull recently - no constant bickering between Kurt and Kitty, no Kitty yelling at Evan because he left spykes on the living room ceiling again; no fighting with Rogue over privacy and property issues.  
  
"So do you think it's time to get the Professor involved?" Scott asked Jean invitingly.  
  
"I don't know Scott, you promised Kitty you'd stay out of her personal life. She'll come to us when she's ready or if she needs anything!" Jean gave him her 'serious' look.  
  
"I didn't say I was going to mention anything to him! But you have to admit that he may have some idea what's going on with her, being the world's greatest telepath and all!" He gave one of those 'well duh Jean' looks.  
  
"I have a feeling he already knows but I'm sure he respects Kitty's decision to figure it out ON HER OWN!" Jean stressing the last three words of her sentence.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"Whatever Scott! I'm outta here; I've got a 5:00 Danger Room session with Logan and if I remember correctly, you do to! I'll see you inside." She gave him a small smile and walked off. As soon as she disappeared through the mansion doors she sent him a message,  
  
# Oh and Scott, please don't go and do anything stupid! #  
Scott sighed and got out of the car walking up to Evan and Kurt still on the ground competitively punching at each other. Evan having a really hard time due to Kurt's constant bamfing; an optic blast quickly separating them, slightly singeing Kurt's fur.  
  
"Hey vatch it vith that!" Kurt yelled out.  
  
"Come on guys we've got Danger Room practice, save it for then!" Scott held both guys by their collars.  
  
"Hey Evan I'll race vou!" Kurt quickly said and bamfed out of Scott's grasp.  
  
"Hey no fair man!" Evan ran to the mansion doors.  
  
"Oh brother! Here we go again!"  
Kitty sat on her bed with both index fingers stuck in her ears listening - or rather trying to not listen to Rogue's constant lecturing for the past twenty-five minutes now. Obviously she had dragged the truth out of Kitty. She had been going on and on about how she tried to do something nice and it all goes to waste. * And she says I like ramble on and on! *  
  
"After all the running I did - and for what? To have yuh blow it like that! I mean I actually felt sorry for the bozo so I decided to help him out - not to mention help myself during the process - with you moping around here and all for who knows how long! And you didn't even give me a good reason as to why you didn't work things out with him..."  
  
* Like there she goes again! Urgh.... I'm gonna like jump out the window - anything would be better than like sitting here and listening to this! *  
  
"Kitty I want to know the real reason why yuh didn't make up with him because yuh told me yuh understood everything about the stupid bet and yuh've accepted all that! And don't give me yuh just don't find him interesting anymore crap..."  
  
"Just like drop it Rogue... some things just weren't meant to be, that's all."  
  
"If yuh don't tell me the real reason, I'll throw yuhr Nick Carter cd out the window!" Rogue picked up the cd and stalked over to the window. She held it in between her thumb and index finger, giving the motions to drop it.  
  
"You wouldn't like dare!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Rogue it took me a while to get that cd, it's like still brand new!" Kitty squealed excitedly.  
  
"It's yuhr call!" she narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
  
"Alright, alright I like give. But I'm not saying a word until my cd is safe in my hands."  
  
"Kitty do I look like Jean? I don't think so! Now out with - or pretty boy here takes a serious nose dive!"  
  
"Fine! I like didn't make up with him because I'm afraid of what everything will think - what everyone will say if they like find out we're together. Scott will like freak Rogue - not to mention Evan. I don't know if I can like take all that pressure! I mean I love Pietro - more than life itself - but I'm like the one who has to live in this mansion day in and day out! The questions, the stares, I don't know if I can like handle it!"  
  
Rogue now held the cd safely in her hands and tossed it over to Kitty.  
  
"See I'm sure yuh feel better! Well Danger Room session in fifteen minutes, shake a leg!" Rogue walked over to the closet and pulled out her uniform.  
  
"Didn't you like hear what I just said? Don't you have anything to like say to me?" Kitty plopped down on her bed, as if she'd lost all hope.  
  
Rogue sighed and walked over to her.  
  
"Listen Kitty - yuh love Pietro so it shouldn't matter to yuh what anyone else thinks about yuhr relationship. As long as yuh have each other and yuh trust each other completely everything else will work itself out. I mean people will talk for a while and obviously it will get to yuh but it will all die down - talk always does, finally everyone will learn to accept it. So don't throw away something special just because yuh're scared of what other people might think! Yuh've been blessed with the chance to love and yuh've found someone special to share it with - don't take it too lightly. Some of us, (referring to herself), aren't that lucky." She got up and walked to the bathroom - flashing Kitty a smile.  
  
Kitty just sat on her bed thinking about what Rogue said.  
  
* Maybe she's right! *  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	16. Countdown To The Dance!

Chapter Fifteen.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I know it's a bit late but I down own X Men Evolution or any of the characters within this story. I am grateful for all the reviews thus far; I really appreciate the support. Hope you find the story exciting so far but if you don't please review and let me know. I want to keep you interested. Enough babbling - on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The weather was awful, clearly the coldest day so far. The sky was dark and heavy, the falling snow an obvious result that winter was now in full swing. Kitty had been thinking a lot about what Rogue had said and realised it had made some sense. She was still a bit unsure about what she should do but she had come to the conclusion that she would definitely try and talk to Pietro.  
  
The bell had just rung for third period - * Great Physics! * - so she made her way to her locker to grab her Physics textbook. The school hall was busy - as usual - with kids flooding in from all corners of the school. She saw Jean passing by and she grabbed her by the arm. "Hey Jean, what's up?"  
  
"Oh hey Kitty! Just making my way to English." Her friend told her although she didn't look to enthused.  
  
"Jean I was like thinking that if you still want me too, I'll be happy to help you with the decorations for the dance."  
  
"Oh that's great Kitty! Meet me in the auditorium after school and we'll start on it then."  
  
"Alright then! And Jean thanks for giving me my space for these last couple weeks and also trying to keep Scott off my back! I like really appreciate it."  
  
"It was no problem really! We all care about you Kitty, Scott just chooses to show his concern in an overprotective, stalker kind of way!" she gave a small chuckle.  
  
Kitty gave her friend a hug. "I still wanted to say thanks though!"  
  
Just then Jean heard Scott call out to her. The hall that was just so flooded a moment ago was now practically empty, with the exception of a few scrambling students hurriedly making their way to their respective classrooms.  
  
"Kitty I'll uh catch you later." Jean gave her friend a warm smile and walked off.  
  
Kitty smiled to herself and soon realised she was late for Physics. She quickly picked up the pace - *Man I hope Mr. Johnson isn't in class yet. *  
Pietro sat in Physics class staring at Kitty's empty desk. * Where could she be? I knew she came to school today! * Just because they weren't together anymore doesn't mean he couldn't wonder about her whereabouts. * Winter Formal's coming up soon; I wonder if Kitty has a date yet? I wonder if she's going! *  
  
"Hey there stud muffin! Thinking about me?" Heather passed her hand along his shoulders and dropped herself in the seat beside him.  
  
"Hey Heather, what's up?" Pietro asked for the sake of not being rude.  
  
"Well a little birdie told me that ever since you and Pryde had that assignment together, things had changed between you two. You've become more than 'just friends' so to speak." She raised a questionable eyebrow.  
  
"Well I don't know what you heard but Kitty and I have... * remember you're not done trying! You were going to get Rogue to help you out! ... Nah - face it Pietro it's over! *  
  
"Pietro? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Kitty and I are just friends - nothing more."  
  
"Phew, that's a relief for a minute there I thought you were actually interested in that loser! You know she is such a..."  
  
Pietro could feel his temper begin to flare. "Heather was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah! I was just wondering if you and I could go to the Winter Formal together! We'd make such a cute couple and be a definite shoe-in for king and queen. So how about it?"  
  
Pietro wanted to say no but what else could he do? He wanted to ask Kitty to be his date but she would definitely say no! * I need to move on! * "Um... sure Heather, I'll go to the dance with you."  
  
"Great Pietro! I'm like so excited! We'll have so much fun maybe we can even go out to dinner afterwards." She bent forward and whispered in his ear, "I mean you never know what can happen after that..." she blew in his ear.  
  
Pietro let out a nervous chuckle and watched as Heather walked to her seat. * Wow what was that all about? Was Heather coming on to me? Maybe going to the dance with her is not such a good idea! After all I do want to get back together with Kitty! * Just then Mr. Johnson walked in the classroom with Kitty close behind him. * Ah Kitty why are you doing this to me? Can't we just put this all behind us and start over? * She glanced back at him and gave him a little smile. * Did she just smile with me? Kitty just smiled with me! Maybe there's hope yet! *  
This has been the longest day. * I can't wait to like go home! This day has been the absolute worst! * Kitty sat in Biology class with her head on her desk - no teacher as usual - waiting patiently for the bell to ring, signalling freedom from this prison. * When are we like going to get a teacher? I don't think I can take much more of this! Hmm... I wonder what Pietro's doing? He has English this period - lucky him- he actually has a teacher and he's not stuck with a bunch of untrained circus monkeys! *  
  
"Hey there Pryde!"  
  
"What do you like want Heather?" Kitty's face now completely plastered with an annoyed scowl.  
  
"Are you like going to the Winter Formal?" Heather smirked.  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Listen up Pryde - I still haven't forgotten the little stunt that you pulled on me a while ago..."  
  
"You? Remember? So you actually have a brain! Well don't like hurt yourself too much by trying to remember things that happened quite a while ago!" Kitty tried to suppress a laugh but failed miserably.  
  
"Very cute Pryde but you won't be so smug when I tell you that..."  
  
"Heather you know what smug means!" Kitty laughed hysterically.  
  
"Laugh all you want Pryde but you're not the one who Pietro's taking to the dance!" she said as loudly as possible making sure every word sank in.  
  
Kitty's smile gradually faded. She didn't have a problem with Pietro going out with other girls if he wanted too -* I mean it's not like I have any claim on him or anything, well not anymore at least * - it just bothered her that Pietro was going out with Heather. "Why should... why should I care what Pietro does?" She tried very hard to show a lack of emotion.  
  
"I know you like him Pryde but the game's over now! I just stepped into the picture and I can make your life a living nightmare if you don't know when to back off! So stay away from Pietro if you know what's good for you!" Heather gave her a sinister look and walked away.  
  
* I can't believe this! *  
Pietro stood in front his locker jamming books into his backpack. The bell had rung for sometime now but he just didn't feel like going home - not just yet. He walked past the auditorium and saw Kitty helping Jean with decorations for the dance - he wanted to talk to her. * So what are you gonna do? Just stroll up to her and ask her how she's going? Or maybe you gonna just casually bump into her? Even if you do talk to her - you can't ask her to the dance because you're already going with Heather! Man I'm such an idiot! Why did I tell Heather I'd go with her? Why didn't I just... *  
  
"Pietro?"  
  
"Huh?" Kitty was standing in front of him.  
  
"I've been like calling you for the past five minutes. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm... I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright. Just getting a book out my locker and then I'm gonna like head on home."  
  
The silence was un-nerving. They both just stood there trying to avoid each other's gaze.  
  
"So..." Pietro finally said, "I saw you helping with the decorations for the dance."  
  
"Yeah Jean like asked me if I would."  
  
"Are you going? To the dance I mean." "Actually no. I was thinking about sitting this one out."  
  
They both stood there looking at each other.  
  
"Listen I've got to go, I'll see you around." She gave him a short smile and walked off.  
  
* Great that went well! *  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	17. Winter Bites!

Chapter Sixteen.  
  
NIGHT OF THE WINTER FORMAL...  
  
"Rogue why are you like making me doing this? I already said I didn't want to go!" Kitty looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe the figure staring straight back at her. She looked so different; so not herself. "Rogue I feel silly in all this stuff! Please.... Can't I like just stay home?"  
  
"Kitty it's only a dance not an execution! Yuh do want to get Pietro back don't yuh?" Rogue called out to her from the bathroom.  
  
"I thought I did but now I'm like not so sure." She plopped herself down on the bed. She wore a burgundy bell-sleeve gypsy style blouse, an ankle length black straight skirt with mid-thigh length slits on both sides and black pointed tip sling back shoes. With her hair down and a burgundy hair band elegantly gracing the front, Rogue had pasted on gold hair glitter, which shimmered brightly throughout her hair. Her light burgundy eye shadow and lip-gloss heightened her delicate facial features; she looked absolutely radiant.  
  
"Kitty would yuh quit worrying, yuh look great!" She slowly walked out of the bathroom feeling a bit foolish. "I can't believe I let yuh talk me into wearing this! I look ridiculous!" She had a huge scowl on her face. The goth girl wore a long fitted moss green silk dress with spaghetti straps, with matching elbow length dress gloves to set it off and a silk moss green wrap to go around her bare shoulders. Her hair was in a neat french roll, white streaks falling at the front, usual style makeup.  
  
"Well it's like payback for dragging me to this stupid dance! I thought you for sure wouldn't want to go!"  
  
"Are yuh crazy? And miss a chance to laugh at every one! Oh what fools these mortals be!" She snickered somewhat. "Are yuh ready to go?"  
  
"No. I just want to stay here and curl up in my bed! Do you know it's like totally freezing out there?" Kitty gazed out the window and gave a slight shudder.  
  
"Duh! It's called winter Kitty.... Now quit stalling and let's go!"  
  
"Fine but I'm not gonna enjoy myself... I can like promise you that now!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
The two girls walked into the auditorium. The placed looked absolutely amazing with silver and white balloons and streamers in a somewhat laced ribbon effect polishing the ceiling. The walls were hand painted to give that just in winter effect - thick white snow filled clouds, snow laden tree branches, snow carpeted grass, and hand crafted snowflakes stuck firmly to them. There were vents on the ceiling that lightly sprinkled little white glitter flakes, (almost similar to snowflakes), making you feel as though you were outside. You could also have your picture taken with a snowman - Kurt's idea.  
  
"This doesn't look too bad!" Rogue examined all around looking almost amazed.  
  
"I've been working on these decorations for like over two weeks now, I'm sick of seeing them! Which by the way is another reason I didn't want to come tonight!" She glared at her friend.  
  
"Just give it a rest Kitty! You're already here! Wouldn't those flakes from the ceiling get in the food and punch and stuff?"  
  
"That's what Jean said when the committee suggested the idea but then I came up with a solution." She smiled somewhat cockily.  
  
"And that would be..."  
  
"We put all the food inside a glass case. You know like the whole Snow White glass coffin thing!"  
  
"Yeah Kitty I get it!" Rogue tugged at her dress for the millionth time. "I feel so stupid in this thing!"  
  
"Well you don't look stupid!"  
  
"I agree." A male voice chimed in. Lance Alvers stood behind Rogue looking her over, somewhat interested.  
  
Rogue scuffed. "Take a picture Alvers it'd last longer!"  
  
"And to think I just came over to ask you if you wanted to dance!"  
  
"What makes yuh think I would want to dance with yuh!"  
  
"Come on Rogue, its just one dance!" He looked at her with pleading eyes and then glanced over at Kitty. "Kitty you look amazing!"  
  
"Like you don't have to say it if you don't want too Lance!" She looked away. Her eyes gazed around the dance floor for any sign of Pietro. She saw him... with Heather. She let out a disgusted groan and turned around to find Lance and Rogue still going at one another.  
  
"I don't want to dance!"  
  
"Come on... please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Rogue would you just dance with him and get it over with!"  
  
"Kitty what about you? I can't just leave you here all alone... please don't make me."  
  
"I'll be fine. Anyways I think I'm gonna get something to drink."  
  
"Well alright just to get this idiot off my back!"  
  
"If you like say so Rogue..."  
  
"Thanks Kitty I owe you one." Lance nudged her on the shoulders.  
  
"Yeah whatever." She walked off in the direction of the punch bowl.  
Lance and Rogue made their way to the centre of the dance floor and automatically began moving their bodies to the upbeat music. Rogue hated to admit it but she was enjoying herself and Lance wasn't exactly the worst guy in the world. Her soon found pleasure was immediately cut short when she saw Pietro dancing with Heather. She walked over to them, pushing Heather to the side and pulled him away.  
  
"What do yuh think yuhr doing Pietro?"  
  
"Well I was dancing with my date."  
  
"That bimbo is yuhr date? What about Kitty?"  
  
"I wanted to ask her but she said she wasn't coming!"  
  
"For a guy with super speed yuh obviously don't catch on to fast do yuh? The only reason she said she wasn't coming was because she knew about yuhr date with Bozo the Clown over there!"  
  
"How did she know about that?"  
  
"Knock, knock - is anyone in there? She told Kitty about yuhr date - obviously! She's over there by the refreshment table!"  
  
"She's here? I've got to talk to her!"  
  
"Well good luck trying to get away from the human leech over there!"  
  
"Rogue could you do me a huge favour? Can you keep Heather distracted for a minute while I go find Kitty?"  
  
Rogue began to laugh. "What - do I look like Glenda the Good Witch? Yuh got yuhr self into this mess and now yuh can get yourself out by telling the TRUTH."  
  
" I guess you're right - I'll go talk to Heather."  
Kitty stood by the refreshment table gently swaying to the music. She hated to admit it but she was actually having a good time - * I hate it when Rogue's right! * She was about to walk out onto the dance floor when she saw Rogue rapidly approaching her.  
  
"Hey Kitty, have you seen Pietro? He wants to talk to you!"  
  
"Why? He's probably got some new scheme he wants to try out and he needs a test dummy!" she said with a slightly disgusted implication.  
  
"I don't know and I don't really care! All I know is that I'm sick of all this, yuh need to go work out your problems with Pietro!"  
  
"Alright Rogue like don't pop a blood vessel!"  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"Let me run it by you one more time! And this time I'll go very, very slowly." Pietro massaged his temples in annoyance. "I shouldn't have gone out with you! I don't like you as a matter of fact you get on my nerves! I like Kitty and I'm gonna go find her okay!"  
  
"So you're trying to tell me you really have feelings for that loser Pryde? But why?"  
  
Pietro threw up his hands in defeat. "Forget it!" He was about to walk of when Heather grabbed his wrist. She was trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Pietro you're so cute. I get it - you like Pryde, and I totally accept it." She ran her fingers through his silver hair. "On the other hand," she traced the line of his lips with the tip of her index finger, her voice now lowered to a whisper, "Pryde doesn't know how to handle a guy like you. She won't be able to give you everything you need - everything you want."  
  
"Heather I wish you would just back off..." Pietro tried to pry Heather's vice-like grip off him.  
  
"Come on Pietro, I know you want me - why don't you just stop fighting it?" she lunged at him.  
  
Pietro tried to pry Heather off him but wasn't having much luck. * Wow she's really strong for a thin girl! It's the psychotic streak I guess - makes them Hulk like! * After a few seconds, Pietro let all the fight go out of him. With his single momentary lapse of judgement- he just gave in to Heather.  
"Rogue will you like let go me! I'll go find Pietro - I promise!"  
  
"Yeah right - I wasn't born yesterday! Yuhr coming with me!"  
  
Rogue pulled Kitty in the direction of the dance floor. No sooner had she taken a few steps, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Yuh know what Kitty - maybe we should just go this way. I don't see him over there!"  
  
"Maybe we should spilt up - we could like cover more ground that way. You can go that way and I'll go this way." She tried to push past her gothic friend.  
  
"No! Why don't yuh go that way and I'll go this way!" Rogue stood in front her firmly.  
  
"Rogue what is like wrong with you? You're really weird you know that!" Kitty tried to push past her friend once again but Rogue countered that by stepping in front her once more.  
  
Kitty sighed - "All right fine!" She pretended to take a step and then swung at the side of her friend, a move she later regretted. There in the corner of the auditorium, was Pietro and Heather swapping kissing techniques. Her eyes wide with disbelief, her heart completely shattered. She tried to force back the tears but they just came streaming out.  
  
"Kitty I ..."  
  
"Rogue I'm gonna head on home. I'll uh... catch you later okay." She said blankly.  
  
"Yeah Kitty yuh better go get some rest. I've got something I've got to do!"  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	18. Formal Reaction!

Chapter Seventeen.  
  
NOTE: I don't swear so where you think there should or may be curse words, I apologise in advance if you think it takes away from the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
* Wait - what am I doing? * "Heather no... get off me! This isn't right!" Pietro quickly pulled away.  
  
"Come on Pietro, you know you want too."  
  
"No Heather... this isn't right! I love Kitty!"  
  
"Yeah sure you do! That would explain why you were kissing me just now!"  
  
"That was a mistake! I lost my head for a moment!"  
  
"Right Pietro - I'm sure you did!" She smiled vindictively and lunged at him again.  
Rogue was fuming. * If Kitty wasn't mad enough to stay here and deal with this then as a good friend I'll kindly step in for her! * She hurriedly stalked up to Heather and Pietro. She cleared her throat.  
  
"What do you want?" Heather glared at Rogue.  
  
"You know Heather I seriously doubt that there's any more damage I can do to yuhr face that hasn't already been done but..." Rogue balled her hands into fists, "if yuhr willingly, I'm game. Otherwise I suggest yuh STUT YUHR FACE and GET OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
"Rogue before you get angry - believe me this isn't what it looks like!" Pietro's eyes grew wide with surprise and fear.  
  
"Oh really - like I haven't heard that one before!" Rogue was past boiling point now. She looked Heather directly in the eyes and planted one right on her nose, blood dripping onto Heather's ivory blouse. "Yuh cheap slut!"  
  
"Why you little FREAK!" Heather screamed. "You are such a reject - you... you OUTCAST!"  
  
"Ouch that really hurts!" Rogue pretended to put on a sad face. "Like I haven't heard that one before! Now I really think yuh ought to go put something on your nose, it's starting to look a little blue." She snickered and then turned to Pietro. "Now it's yuhr turn!" She slid off her glove.  
  
"Easy there Rogue - this is all a big misunderstanding! I can explain!"  
  
"Well yuh better start talking because in ten seconds my hand will be all over yuhr face!" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well you see I've been trying to explain to Heather that I made a mistake in coming here tonight with her and that the girl I really want to be with is Kitty; but then things got out of control and..."  
  
"And she tripped and fell on top of yuhr lips!" she rolled her eyes in sarcasm.  
  
"No! She just... she just lunged at me and I - I did everything I could to fight her off..."  
  
"Yeah that's what it looked like from across the hall! You know with her hands all over you - I could have sworn it was fight-night at the arena!"  
  
"Honestly I did everything I could Rogue..."  
  
"Look Pietro I don't know how things work in yuhr world but Kitty's my friend and I don't want to see her get hurt again. She's been through too much already... she doesn't deserve this from yuh - or anyone else for that matter." She gave him a disappointed look.  
  
"I take it by your tone of voice that she saw everything?" He asked dejectedly.  
  
"Yeah she did."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"On her way home."  
  
"I screwed up, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah yuh did but I know for a fact that Kitty loves yuh so yuh may still have a chance. Go talk to her."  
  
"Thanks Rogue."  
  
"Yeah whatever." She walked off. * Maybe I should have just distracted Heather! He's gotten himself into an even bigger mess! *  
  
Pietro smiled and ran towards the exit. * Geez, I've made a mess of everything! Why did I let Heather kiss me? What was I thinking? How am I going to explain this to Kitty when I don't even know how it happened myself? This isn't good! Well on the plus side - I've got super speed so I won't take long to get there! * Pietro pushed his way through the hall doors and through the school entrance. * Looks like I won't need it! * He saw Kitty sitting on the snow-covered steps - still sobbing softly. * Well Pietro it's now or never! *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	19. HELP!

Author's Note.  
  
Hey Thanks again for all the great reviews. It was really encouraging. I know that I haven't updated in a while and that's not like me really. Truth is that I'm having some trouble figuring out where this story should end so that's where YOU - the readers come in. This story is for your enjoyment, as well as my personal satisfaction, so please review and tell me what direction I should take it. Make Pietro and Kitty make up, or Make them go their separate ways.  
  
Before you get angry and say, "It's a KIETRO! They have to end up together!" just think about how you would feel if you saw the guy you loved and who claimed he loved you back smacking on someone else's lips- and enjoying it! Nuff said. I'm gonna let you decide. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't FLAME me for suggesting that they break up! THANKS A LOT!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. And It All Ends Here!

Chapter Eighteen.  
  
Alright the long awaited Chapter 18. I hope it's satisfactory to all you lovely reviewers out there! I thank you so much for your suggestions and kind and supportive reviews. So without further ado, Chapter 18...  
  
Oh yeah and I don't own X-Men Evolution and any of its counterparts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Pietro slowly sauntered over to where Kitty sat. With sweaty palms and a pulsing heart, the intense heat within him didn't subside even though he was out in the freezing cold. He abruptly came to a halt. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but imagine how he wanted this conversation to play out...  
  
********************* "Kitten I'm so sorry for everything. I love you very much, will you forgive me?"  
  
"Oh Pietro I love you too! Of course I forgive you!"  
  
He would slowly walk up to her, lace his fingers in with hers and gently kiss her. The couple would stand there in each other's arms, snow lightly falling from the sky.  
  
*********************  
  
* Get real Pietro! That would never happen, you hurt Kitty way too much for things to go that smoothly! *  
  
What am I going to say to her? Maybe I should just turn away and let her move on. I've put her through so much already; I won't blame her if she doesn't want anything to do with me.  
  
* Come on Pietro, you love her and you at least owe her an explanation, you can't just walk away! This is your little Kitten and right now she's hurting, go over there and find a way to make it all better, even if it means losing her. Can you really stand by and watch her go through all this pain? *  
  
He sucked in his breath and slowly managed to choke out...  
  
"Kitty I ..."  
  
She turned around to face him, her gorgeous porcelain blue eyes now puffy and swollen from crying. Pietro mentally kicked himself. * Look at how much you've hurt her! *  
  
Kitty wiped her face with the back of her hand and slowly stood up. She walked down the steps and onto the snow covered sidewalk her back facing Pietro. She let a few more tears escape from her eyes before tightly shutting them to block everything out. * Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he just leave me alone? How can he be so incredibly oblivious to how much he had hurt me? Didn't anything we shared together mean something? Did he ever love me at all? * Questions plagued Kitty's mind and she hadn't noticed Pietro now standing behind her. He placed his hand under her chin and brought her gaze to meet him. Kitty couldn't believe how much she had missed him. How despite the cold, his hands were incredulously warm and his touch soft and caring. She mentally slapped herself however, quickly recalling all events to mind. She shrugged away from his grip, her ice-cold tone reflecting that of the weather's...  
  
"What do you want Pietro?"  
  
Pietro couldn't believe this was the same person. His Kitty was never this cold, her eyes were never this emotionless, her stare never this piercing. His Kitten was gone and he knew he was the one responsible. Would her ever be able to get her back? To see her smile, to feel her touch, to have her love?  
  
"I wanted to explain. Kitty what you saw inside was a mistake, I didn't mean for things to get so out..."  
  
"Why are you telling me this Pietro? You actually expect me to believe you!"  
  
He felt his heart go numb. Never before had he been in this tremendous amount of pain. His vision now a bit blurred, his voice a bit stuck.  
  
"K-Kitty please just listen to me. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for putting you though all this, it was wrong of me I know that. But the one thing I'm not sorry for and that I would never be sorry for is falling in love with you. That is something I will never take back."  
  
She glared at him as if searching his eyes for some sort of insincerity, but found none. Puzzled by this bit of earnestness, she still clapped her hands mock annoyance...  
  
"Bravo! Another one of Pietro Maximoff's oh so sincere apologies! What are you going to do next? Utter a few more meaningless words and expect me to fall into your arms while you kiss me and make everything magically go away!"  
  
"Kitty please... don't be this way!"  
  
"Be like what way? Oh you're probably referring to finally having a mind of my own and not believing every single word you or anyone else shoves at me! Or maybe you're referring to the way you lied to me, the way you used me, the way my... the way my heart shattered into even tinier pieces when I saw you kissing Heather. You broke me before Pietro and when I thought it couldn't be possible to break me any further, tonight I was proven wrong."  
  
He felt like scum. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. He watched her tears slowly trickle from her eyes, her arms draped around her for warmth - how he wished that could be him.  
  
"You were my first love, you... you gave me my first kiss and I blindly gave you my heart only to have it ripped apart and handed back to me. I'm sick of all of this Pietro! Sick of the 'I'm sorry's', the questions. I just want things to go back to the way they were before - before this happened, before you."  
  
Her tears now freely flowing, coupled with sniffs from Pietro. He couldn't think of anything to say, all he could do was stand there and look at her. His heart ached to touch her, to kiss her, even if it was for one last time. And as if Kitty had read his mind she slowly closed the gap in between them and brought her lips to his. She didn't know what made her do it but she just had to feel him one last time. Falling deeper into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms encircling her small waist. She could feel his warm tears falling onto her cheeks; it took all she had not to forgive him right there and then but she knew she couldn't.  
  
Losing themselves in one another yet again, a car horn startled Kitty out of her melancholy yet blissful state.  
  
"Um... Ready to go miss?" The cab driver called out to her.  
  
With their foreheads touching, her eyes tightly shut, she felt Pietro gently brush his lips against hers. A small whimper escaped her lips before she whispered...  
  
"Goodbye Pietro." She pulled away from his warm embrace, got into the cab and it drove off.  
  
Pietro stood there watching the retreating taxi. He didn't know what came over him but he couldn't help but yell out at the top of his lungs -  
  
"I'll get you back Kitten. I promise, I'll get you back!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE.  
  
I know I know it sucked right! Well actually I hoped you liked it and it wasn't too much of a downer. But the only way you can voice you opinion is by reviews so come on, get to flaming me... Till next time.... 


	21. Recovering or so it seems!

Chapter Nineteen.  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry I took such a long time to update but here it is... finally. I know from the length of time I took this should be a masterpiece but hey I'm a beginner at this so you just have to bear with me. Enjoy and I hope it's not too much of a let down. Please remember to review.  
  
I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of its counterparts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
ONE WEEK INTO WINTER BREAK...  
  
Kitty sat curled up on her bed with a mug of hot chocolate and a book. The icy cold weather outside was less than desirable, something she wanted to be no part of, as she could hear the laughter of Scott, Jean, Evan and Kurt having a two on two-snowball fight. Thinking to herself that they must be crazy to be out in this type of weather, she slouched back on her pillows into a more comfortable position trying desperately to focus on what she had been reading. She did absolutely everything she could think of to take her mind off Pietro and what happened that night of the Winter Formal. Not being to big on school starting back, she was however anxious for something else to keep her mind occupied, soon running out of things to do around the institute.  
  
Truth be told, keeping her mind off Pietro was not easy, or rather he wasn't making it too easy. Just then Rogue chimed in and interrupted her train of thoughts...  
  
"Another delivery for yuh Miss Pryde," a hint of annoyance in her voice, "and by the looks of it, it's another kitten. Oh wow and look this time it's pink! Yuh know I'm really getting sick ah seeing these stuffed things in the corner of the room. I'm just about ready to set fire to the entire pile." Rogue let out a loud scuff and threw the kitten with the rest of the pile.  
  
Kitty closed her book and crawled out of bed, slowly striding over to Rogue. She looked rather concerned at the toy and yet very hopefully...  
  
"Isn't there a card this time? He usually sends a card?  
  
"Ah a little too interested aren't we? Hmm... let's just see here...  
  
'Miss you lots, wish I could talk to yuh. Love Pietro.'  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and let out a loud groan. "This is getting too disgusting. Kitty would yuh just talk to him, I would like to inhale something else other than rose scented kittens."  
  
Kitty felt confused all over again and she wasn't even with Pietro.  
  
"Rogue, we've been over this like a million times. I love Pietro and I guess I always will but some things just weren't meant to be. He just has to accept the fact that we can't be together and it's over. I mean it hasn't been easy for me but hey I'm like trying."  
  
"Whatever Kitty, I didn't sign on to be stuck in the middle of some soap opera. You better talk to him and fix this soon or I will. And I can't guarantee that he'll be in the same condition when I'm done."  
  
"Alright, alright... I'll like call him tonight."  
  
She sat back down on her bed rather dejectedly. Kitty had to admit that she sort of liked the attention Pietro was giving to her. She missed him a lot and what he was doing was kind of sweet. This was as close to him as she was gonna get and now Rogue has to go and spoil it all.  
  
Kitty lay back on her bed and plopped her head onto the pillow, thinking about what she was going to say to Pietro. Engrossed in her thoughts once more, she hadn't even noticed when Rogue had walked out of the room. For the first time since that night of the Winter Formal, Kitty cried herself to sleep.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING...  
  
Kitty walked up the steps lethargically after poking periodically at her dinner. She kept going over and over in her mind what she was going to say as she grabbed the cordless phone, entered her room and sat at her desk. With sweaty palms and a racing heart, she dialed the number, tapping her fingers impatiently as the phone rang... once, twice, three times...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It was Pietro. She completely froze and to top it all off her voice was stuck.  
  
"Uh... hello?"  
  
Say something Kitty; say something.  
  
"P... Pietro?"  
  
"Kitty? Kitty is that really you?"  
  
"Um..." she blinked back a few tears, "yeah it's me."  
  
"Kitty I'm so glad you called. I miss you so much, I'm going absolutely crazy."  
  
"Pietro you have to stop this."  
  
"I don't understand... stop what?"  
  
"Stop... stop sending me stuff. It's over between us Pietro, you have to realise that."  
  
"No... don't say that because you know it's not true. I still love you and I know you still love me."  
  
"Pietro please..." her voice broke and she started sobbing, "please, you're hurting me even more by sending me all these gifts. We should just try and stay completely away from each other."  
  
"I'm not going to do that Kitty because deep down I know you don't want me too. I won't stop until I get you back Kitten."  
  
"Pietro you're just wasting your time and you're wasting mine because... because... I don't love you anymore."  
  
"No... no, I don't believe you. You're just saying that Kitty so I won't bother you anymore."  
  
"No I mean it Pietro. I don't love you anymore so please leave me alone."  
  
"Fine Kitty, if that's the way you want it, I'll leave you alone. I guess this is good bye then."  
  
"Yeah...good bye Pietro."  
  
Kitty listened to the receiver click on the other end. The tears started flowing freely now and she sank to her knees. It took all the will power she had not to call Pietro back and tell him she didn't mean it but she knew that it was all for the best. * All for the best. Yeah right! If it's all for the best then why does it feel like as if I'm about to die? My insides ache; my entire body is racked with pain. *  
  
Kitty crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over her head. Her suppressed cries were now a bit more audible and she fought hard to keep it down. She held her stomach so that the intense pain would subside but it was to no avail. She should have never made that call. She should have just left things the way they were and not listen to Rogue. Now she felt completely empty. A hollow shell just fit for throwing away. She tightly shut her eyes and whispered almost unclearly...  
  
"I'm so sorry Pietro... please, please, please forgive me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Okay so how was it? Be brutally honest, tell me if it sucked big time or if it was a bit of a let down. I think my next chapter is gonna be my last so keep your fingers crossed to see if they get back together. Please review. 


	22. Back To School!

Chapter Twenty.  
  
Author's Note: Okay not many reviews for chapter nineteen but I won't keep you in anxiety anymore. If you wanted to know if Pietro and Kitty will get back together or not, stay tuned...  
  
I don't own X-Men Evolution although I wished I owned Pietro.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty shuddered underneath the cover of her duvet and pulled it over her head. It was positively freezing outside and how glad was she that she could just lay there until she felt like getting up. As just as she was about to turn and fall into a deep doze, she felt the heat of the sun from underneath her covers and she abruptly jumped up. The light stung her eyes and she grumbled to herself. Just then, Rogue entered the room.  
  
"Oh Rogue, I like had this really awful nightmare that winter break was over and it was the first day back at school. Rogue it was horrible! I was like so...  
  
"Uh Kitty sugah, I hate to burst yuhr bubble but today is the first day back. And I suggest that you get movin' cause it's already 7:45, Scott leaves in an half an hour or so."  
  
Kitty let out a loud groan. Winter break over already... but it just started. I mean its not like if I something to look forward too at school this year, Pietro and I broke up. Aw, this is so not fair!  
  
She forced herself out of bed, grabbed a fresh towel from out of her closet and phased through the bathroom door. She let out a squeal as the cold water hit her warm skin and Rogue chuckled slightly. Kitty yelled out...  
  
"Rogue you like used up all the hot water!"  
  
"Uh... oops. Sorry Kitty."  
  
40 MINUTES LATER...  
  
Kitty emerged from the bathroom fully clothed, aside from the fact that her hair was somewhat damp.  
  
"Took yuh long enough. Now let's go, Scott been blowing for the last five minutes." Rogue's impatient face slowly gravitating into an annoyed one.  
  
"But... but my hair's all wet. Can you lend me your hair dryer?"  
  
"Nope it's busted."  
  
"So how did you..."  
  
"Borrowed Jean's."  
  
"Great, I'll just go ask her if..."  
  
"Sorry Kitty, no time. Scott's waiting out in the car and trust me you don't want to make him wait too long."  
  
Rogue grabbed Kitty by the sleeve and pulled her towards the door.  
  
"But I haven't even had breakfast yet!"  
  
"You can pick something up on the way."  
  
"But Rogue..." Kitty protested as she was being dragged out the door.  
  
The car ride was unusually quiet as Kurt was out sick with the chicken pox.  
  
"Hey Scott, can we like stop for a quick bite to eat. I'm absolutely starving!"  
  
"Kitty we're already running late because you took forever getting out here."  
  
"Well sorry but that's no excuse for me to like starve to death! Besides Rogue (giving her death glares) didn't even let me grab a muffin! She just like dragged me out the door with...oh crap!"  
  
Scott, Jean, Evan and rogue all eyed Kitty, waiting impatiently to see or rather hear what caused her to snap from whiny to panicky in a spilt second.  
  
"I like forgot my backpack."  
  
"KITTY..." they all cried out in unison, exasperatedly mind you.  
  
"Um... heh, heh.... like sorry."  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER...  
  
Scott pulled into the parking lot, trying to avoid the mass of students that were rushing past his car to the front of the school building.  
  
The group filed out of the car and walked closer to see what the disturbance was about with rogue and Kitty trailing behind. As they got nearer, what they saw caused both Scott's and Evan's mouth to hang open as they tried to register what was written on the enormous banner hanging in front of the school's entrance.  
  
"SORRY KITTY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I LOVE YOU."  
  
Jean telepathically reached out to Scott as she saw his face go completely red, when he eyed who was on top of the school roof adjusting the strings of the banner.  
  
# Calm down Scott, I'm sure Kitty can explain. Just give her the chance too. #  
  
Jean reassuringly placed her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"Scott man, your face is all red. You look like a cherry tomato." Evan chuckled a bit, failing to really grasp the intensity of the situation.  
  
"Evan what's wrong with you! That is Maximoff up there... he's... he's been dating Kitty." Scott looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel.  
  
Both Evan and Scott turned around to face Kitty, who by the way was totally dumbstruck.  
  
* Pietro, what have you done! *  
  
Scott marched towards her...  
  
"Kitty I need to talk to you about..." and before he could finish his sentence, she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's note: Heh, heh, I fooled you all. Thought that was the last chapter didn't you? Well that's how I planned it but when I got to writing things turned out differently. I'm sure you know how it is... Well you know what to do, READ & REVIEW - please for my sanity! Until next time. 


	23. Of Love and War

Chapter Twenty-One.  
  
Author's Note: Well what can I say - it's been a while since I last updated this story. It was hard at first because I had to remind myself of where I left off but I got there in the end. I hope you guys like this chapter and I really want you to review because I need your help! Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews from all of you for the last chapter - I really appreciated them.  
  
Dannie - This is your reward, hope you enjoy the chappie!!!!!  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Lance pulled into the parking lot in his old beat up jeep. He glanced back at Todd and Freddy,  
  
"I wonder why Pietro left so early this morning?" he asked his fellow Brotherhood members - Todd desperately trying to keep his breakfast from flying out the window, while Freddie chomped away on a subway sandwich. Lance shook his head and rolled his eyes...  
  
"I don't know why I even bother!"  
  
While walking up to the school's entrance, Freddy's sub accidentally fell, making Todd slip and tumble forwards knocking Lance over as though he was an alley pin.  
  
"Todd, what's the deal?" Lance looked up to were the young mutant was pointing and balled his hands into fists. He swallowed hard, clenched his jaw and yelled through gritted teeth - the ground rumbling violently,  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL PIETRO!" He grabbed Todd by the collar and shook him aggressively.  
  
Todd's eyes rattled inside his head, and he winced under Lance's inflamed temper. He nervously stuttered out...  
  
" Lance man clam down yo... I... I just ate! You wouldn't want fly spew all over you!" He held up his hands, shielding himself, now seriously convinced Lance was totally unaware of his surroundings and lost it.  
  
Lance stared angrily at the banner, his eyes unwavering. He dropped Todd and yelled again, this time enunciating every word very slowly,  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL PIETRO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM, I REALLY AM!"  
  
"Well get in line!" Lance spun around to see the leader of the X Men rapidly approaching him.  
  
Both Scott and Lance stood there staring at the banner, contemplating ways in which they should kill or cripple Pietro. Never before had the agreed on anything but now they were united with a cause, with one common goal - to KILL Pietro!  
  
Jean, Evan and Kurt stood there with puzzled expressions plastered on their faces.  
  
"Guys this is sort of scary! You know seeing them... together like that! Talking - getting along!" Evan flinched as if he had just seen the world's worst car accident. He tightly clutched his skateboard.  
  
"Ja man, it's like you've got Hitler and Stalin planning strategies for the next World War or something!" Kurt chuckled slightly and then threw a glance Jean's way, who in turn gave a sad sigh at the sickening display before her. The three teenagers left the leaders standing there discussing their 'plan of attack', and entered the building for their 2nd period class.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Kitty felt a cool breeze rush right past her. When she looked again, she realized that the gush of wind didn't brush past her but rather enveloped her. She looked up at her captor and at that moment her saviour - getting her away from Scott - and smiled warmly. She had to admit to herself that it was nice being in his arms again but she quickly pushed reality back in.  
  
They stopped behind the deserted science building, Pietro staring at her intently. Neither of them spoke, a barrier wedged deeply between them.  
  
To Kitty, the silence was deafening. She had to say something.  
  
"Pietro... why are you doing this?" she gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
He cocked a brow, "what? Tell me Kitty - what am I doing?"  
  
Kitty's eyes wandered aimlessly around as if she searched for an answer. "You... you can't change anything that's happened to us, it's over Pietro we just have to accept it." She paused for a brief moment looking a bit skeptical. "There is nothing between us!" She had stated it plainly but obviously trying to convince herself, rather than Pietro.  
  
He was down but he was not out. He wasn't going to feel hurt or sorry for himself. Nor was he going to play the pleading card or that of a sick puppy. Rather he counter-attacked. *And ACTION!...*  
  
Pietro smiled widely. "Are you positive there isn't anything more between us Kitty?"  
  
"What do you mean am I positive? Of course I am! We agreed that it would be better if we go our separate ways. Pietro you said you'd leave me alone!" She folded her arms across her chest, an annoyed expression graced her face.  
  
*Okay I think she weakening - sort of!*  
  
"We agreed to go our separate ways?" he asked her childishly, "I don't recall anything of the sort!"  
  
Kitty shook at her head at his impossibility. "Pietro please... let's just put everything behind us and start over - what do you say?"  
  
He smiled devilishly. "Why of course Kitty, we can start over!" He pulled her into his arms, which caught Kitty by surprise. "Oh Kitten you don't know how happy I am that we're friends again." He hugged her tighter.  
  
Kitty tightened her grip around him. She missed him a lot, she hadn't realised how much up until this moment. How much she had missed him calling her Kitten - a nickname she despised at first. She felt safe again but they were just friends now... friends. She cleared her throat and looked up at him, into his large blue eyes.  
  
"Um Pietro... don't you think that banner is kind of embarrassing? What if you get into trouble?"  
  
He smiled at her concern, "there's nothing embarrassing about it. I told you I loved you Kitty and I honestly meant it. I don't care who knows!"  
  
Kitty blushed bright red. She still loved him, no doubt about it. But going back to what they had before would only complicate things again. Before she knew it his lips had gravitated towards hers. It was slow and blissful, as if they were sharing their first kiss all over again.  
  
They stood there in each other's arms, neither one wanting to break apart. The bell above rang for 3rd period class, unfortunately ending their already breathless kiss.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm late for class..." Kitty glanced at her watch.  
  
Pietro laughed at her innocence, obviously she hadn't realised what just happened. "Yeah Kitten by about two hours!"  
  
"No I can't be late Pietro... I've got a quiz this period." She picked up her backpack, "I've got to go."  
  
He held her hand. "Kitty do you realise what just happened here?"  
  
"Yeah... yeah I do Pietro." She looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: Well how was it? Be honest alright. Well problem - what should happen next? Should I continue or just leave our couple there - wondering about their relationship, while Lance and Scott are planning to brutalize him. I didn't mean for it to go so far with Pietro and Kitty but when I got to writing everything just flowed out onto the page, I couldn't stop. What should Lance and Scott do? Review and let me know... please! 


End file.
